Retribution
by KissMyGrits
Summary: Jinx is a clumsy, awkward, skilled, battle medic spiraling through depression and grief. Can joining her creators on Earth help her back to herself or will her demons get the best of her? Rated T for trigger warnings and depression topics
1. Vos

**Hello! Welcome to my story Retribution. Just so you're aware this is rated Teen for strong themes involving depression. I'll put warnings before triggering paragraphs that some people might not want to read. I understand this is a sensitive subject...but I struggle with these things myself and I find stories with the protagonist dealing with their problems like lots of people do more relatable and real. I'll try to keep it limited and not detailed just imply what's happening. So I apologize if you get offended, feel free to PM me with any concerns you have. **

**I don't own Transformers, just my OC's Jinx and Starraider. **

**Please Read Review (:**

**_Iacon City, Cybertron, Autobot Elite Guard Headquarters_**

A large femme around nine meters tall stumbled through the hall. Her arms full scrap metal. Stumbling around bots, bumping off the wall, small sorries and 'excuse me's came from the femme. A large sheet of metal fell, the ringing of the metal hitting the floor echoed off the walls. The femme kneeled down, attempting to pick up the sheet when all of the scraps toppled to the floor. She huffed and sat on the floor, quickly trying to pick up all the pieces.

"Jinx you clutzy loser!"

The back of her helm was shoved roughly sending her face planting to the floor. She whimpered as her face collided with the scrap metal littering the floor. Snickers and giggles echoed around her, the group of younglings sauntering away from her. The leader of the group, Starraider turned around to scowl at Jinx on the floor, daring her to retaliate.

"Sorry.." Jinx muttered, her face plates reddened with embarrassment. "J? Are you okay?!" Another femme ran up from behind, collecting scrap metal off the floor. Jinx rose to her feet and looked around at the bots watching the two.

"I'm alright Moonracer, thanks." Grabbing the rest of the metal from her, Jinx scampered off down the hall.

"You're welcome?..." Moonracer stood confused in the now empty hallway.

Jinx hurried into her lab, setting the scrap metal on her work bench. She quickly locked the door to her lab from the inside. Her optics watered with coolant, tears threatening to stain her faceplates. She wiped her optics and set to work on her new project. She welded together two pieces of metal, coolant tears leaking from her optics. She sniffled, pushing through to keep working. Her servos shook, "Not now Jinx, hold it together." However a notification appeared on her HUD. She accepted the small message, it revealed a video of her tripping in the hallway. There were edits to the video, they made her pedes five times their actual size and the top of the screen read "EPIC CLUTZ. WHAT A LOSER!!". Her tripping was on a loop...Jinx could hear their laughs in her head. She huffed and wiped her tears...her emotions won the battle this time.

**_Trigger Warning_**

She dropped her work and headed into the wash racks in her lab. She unlocked a cabinet and retrieved a small box. Inside was a small Energon stained cloth, she unraveled the cloth and a small knife fell out. She stared at herself in the mirror as tears stained her faceplates. _Worthless. _She removed the plating on her arm. _Loser. _The tears came faster. _Clutz. _She grabbed the knife bringing it to her arm. She looked down. Her exoform was littered with scars. Large scars, small scars, medium scars. She's done this before. She cried harder, a sob escaping her as everything flooded her processor. The fire, Decepticons, death, Starraider and her pose. Jinx sobbed harder, clutching the counter top as the sobs shook her frame. The knife clattered in the sink. She turned on the water washing the fresh energon down the drain. Crumpling to the floor Jinx sobbed as her wound oozed the electric blue liquid. _I can't do anything right, I'm a failure. _She shut her optics.

_:Jinx you're needed in hanger two, gear up. You have an assignment:_

Onlining her optics she pulled herself from the floor. Quickly dressing her wound and reattaching her armor she wiped her face with a cloth and headed out the lab for hanger two. She walked with a steady fast pace, ready to get started, it would distract her from her misery here on base. Approaching the hangar she saw the elite strike team waiting for her. Metalhawk, Dion, Ironfist and Over-run looked to her as she approached. "Hey J! Geared up and ready to roll? We picked up some Decepticon activity in Vos and are going to check it out." Metalhawk greeted the femme warmly. She gave an awkward smile and nod, fidgeting with her utility belt.

"Can we get going yet, I have some seekers to beat." Over-run huffed impatiently. Metalhawk nodded, transforming into his jet mode. He hovered over as the others transformed, "Jinx follow behind, stay out of danger, the usual. Over-run don't get too ahead of yourself. We don't know what we're up against. Let's roll out guys." The other Autobots transformed following their internal maps to their destination just outside of Vos. Jinx drove steadily behind Dion and Ironfist as Metalhawk and Over-Run flew overhead.

They reached the point and transformed, looking around, systems on high alert. Jinx walked close behind the four mechs. Surprisingly she isn't small in size compared to the mechs. She's one of the larger femmes on Cybertron, one of the largest bots on the base actually, a gentle giant. A blessing and a curse is how she sees it. Metalhawk see's it more as a blessing for when they get to take her on missions. She's something new their superiors are trying out, what they've referred to as a "battle medic". Jinx has invented new medical tools for repairing bots in battle, with the training they give her she can maneuver her way across a battlefield to get to a bot in need, her size gives her a natural advantage to defend herself and the injured. She's incredibly smart and carries several defense assistive devices to help her repair bots even behind enemy lines. She's not a fighter, as much as Alpha Trion would like to train her as a frontline warrior, but she refuses and only wishes to help those in need. In fact she's never fired her blaster in a fight, she's never fired it period outside the gun range. It stays resting in its holster on her left thigh.

Jinx took cover in an alleyway, her emerald optics illuminating the dark space. She watched as the strike team made contact with the decepticons. Using the alley as cover still she examined the area. Buildings crumbled from the blasts, the streets stained with energon. A city of war.

Shockwave fought with Ironfist as Metalhawk and Over-run took to the skies after Sunstorm and Bitstream. Dion leapt on Shockwave's back distracting him as Ironfist re-loaded his weapon. Shockwave growled and threw Dion, the smaller bot crashed into a building roughly. Jinx adjusted her optics and scanned him from the alleyway a good three hundred feet away from Dion. _Now's your time. Here we go Jinx._ "Dion is injured and needs medical attention, I'm moving in."

Jinx darted from the shadows, stumbling a little on some debris. "Grab their medic! We need her and I fully intend to take what I came for." Shockwave growled. "Jinx run!" Metalhawk yelled out to her. "I can get to him!" Dodging the seekers shots at her Jinx dove behind a building. _Slightly off course but getting there..._ "Jinx get out of there now!" Metalhawk was struck down by Sunstorm. "I can't leave you guys! I can do this!"

Memories from a Vorn ago raced through her processor.

"No. I **can **do _this." _Sprinting forward, Jinxed dodged the blasts and landed next to Dion. Wielding her torch she carterized his energon lines in _45 _klicks, a new record. Injecting him with adrenaline to power up his systems Dion online his optics. They widened with shock "Jinx!"

Her vision was clouded with black. Pushing to online her systems her vision floated back in to see Shockwave shoot Dion before turning to her.

She tried to plead with him but all that came out was a whimper as he grabbed her.

**_Ark Autobot Base, Earth_**

Lennox and the soldiers cleared the way for the new arriving Autobots coming through the Space bridge. Optimus and the eleven other Autobots stood waiting to see who was coming through. They received a message from Alpha Trion of some bots coming speak with Optimus. They've only been on Earth for a little over a year, about a Kel on Cybertron. It must be urgent for them to be checking in so early on their status here.

Elite guard officers Sentinel and Big Bang emerged from the mesmerizing purple glow emitted from the space travel machine. "Elite guard officers?" Bumblebee questioned. "Sentinel, Big Bang, what brings you to Earth?" Optimus asked. "We need to speak with Wheeljack and Ratchet, if they so wish, you and your officers may join the meeting as well. It is of utmost importance." Big Bang explained, his voice booming through the hangar. Ratchet exchanged a worried look with Wheeljack before nodding to Optimus. "We can meet in the conference room, right this way." Optimus lead the way, the elite guard officers and his own officers following behind. In the conference room they all took a seat around the table.

Sentinel downloaded a file onto the cybertronian computer in the room and it displayed on the large screen. "Sparkmates Ratchet and Wheeljack, you are the creators of Autobot Jinx, correct?"

The femmes picture was displayed on the screen. Her armor was dark grey with emerald green and white accents, red crosses on her shoulders, Elite Guard insignia proudly on her chest. She had a cute oval face, high cheek structures, emerald optics. Her build was large yet feminine with a medium bust, slim waist, and voluptuous legs. It was her, Jinx. Ratchet felt his spark sink into his tanks and Wheeljack's optics widened in horror. The three red letters stamped across her photo "M.I.A" made his spark twist with fear. "What happened?" Ratchets normally gruff and authoritative voice was soft and distressed. Sentinel pulled up a video from the street cameras in Vos. The video displayed Jinx make her way to the injured Dion, repairing him frantically as her teammates were taken down. Shockwave is seen approaching the femme, striking her helm knocking her unconscious. He fired his blaster at Dion, slung her over his shoulders and left with the seekers through a ground bridge.

"No...not her. It's not her..not _our_ little femme." Wheeljack's voice was hoarse as he held back a breakdown. Ratchet put a hand on his sparkmates shoulder. Their bond filled with fear and sadness. "We strongly believe she is still alive as Shockwave called out that they were there for her specifically. We believe he wants her for the medical technology she has been perfecting on Cybertron."

"Can you get her back?" Ratchet looked...determined? Hopeful? "We have a strike team scouting the known Decepticon bases as we speak searching for her. She is of great importance to the Autobot cause, future medics, her team, and of course the two of you. She is smart, and a lot stronger than she herself knows. She will be okay and we'll get her back." Sentinel stood awaiting the couples response. The room was silent as everyone was shocked and taking in information. No one, except Optimus knew Wheeljack and Ratchet had a sparkling, well a youngling now. Judging by the picture and the video she seemed around bumblebee or the twins age. Relatively young, she must have been sparked before the war started. "If she's anythin' like tha two of you, she'll be fine doc." Jazz broke the silence. "We should be heading back...We'll update you with anything we find. Feel free to contact us." Sentinel and Bang exited the room and headed back to the space bridge. Red Alert activated it, sending them home.

"She'll be okay Ratchet. You and I both know she's a smart femme. She'll figure something out to let us know where she is or to even get herself out." Wheeljack embraced his mate, flooding him with reassurance.

**Jinx's POV**

My processor is _killing_ me. Minor concussion, no outward trauma to my helm, I was offline for approximately three breems. I slowly onlined my optics, taking in my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit cell, the corner of the cell across from me was stained with Energon on the floor and walls. The bars were iridescent pink, flowing with energy currents unbreakable. I was trapped. The room outside my cell was large, several tables littered with equipment, lots of large machines and monitors everywhere. "You've awakened." I jumped back from the bars as Shockwaved neared the cell, Soundwave next to him. Two of the most ruthless Decepticons stood just on the other side of the bars. My armor rattled softly as I trembled, I could feel my faceplates heat up and my optics begin to water.

"Please don't hurt me…"

"Megatron would be most displeased if you were harmed." Shockwave stated flatly. He seemed disappointed in that.

"Your medical expertise and scientific knowledge have been requested by Lord Megatron. You will do as we say and no harm will come to you." Soundwave's voice was monotonous yet evil. My spark sunk..Megatron wants to use me against the Autobots.

"Megatron is on Earth..I can't help him from here on Cybertron." I didn't even try hiding the tremble in my voice. These mechs would kill me and not think twice about it.

A large dark figure emerged from the shadows, glowing red optics. A large fusion cannon rested on his arm. A venomous smirk spread across his face plates.


	2. Why would I help Decepticons?

_Hey! Welcome back for chapter 2! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please read and review (:_

_Italics are for: Flashbacks, thoughts, emphasis_

**_Jinx's POV_**

A large dark figure emerged from the shadows, glowing red optics. A large fusion cannon rested on his arm. A venomous smirk spread across his face plates.

"Megatron?..."

"Hello there little femme. I've heard a lot about your work here. And I'm very interested in the medical devices you have to offer."

Trembling I clutched my utility belt.."What do you want?"

"I've heard rumors you've perfected an adrenaline shot. Able to get a bot stabilized and ready to finish battle before further repairs? Or even your specialized torch for cauterizing energon lines in less than a minute. You're unbelievably smart and talented." Megatron paced in front of my cell, eyeing me closely. I stared back at him with wide optics. The bridge of my nose and cheeks burned red as my body temperature rose with my anxiety.

"You want to use me against the Autobots?"

"I want you to help me keep my soldiers alive. That's what you do, correct? Why should the Autobots have you all to themselves?" Following his gaze to my shoulder plating, a shiny Red Cross sat proudly. I earned it after completing medical school a vorn and a half ago. Looking back to him, conflicted. _He's Megatron...but there are lives being lost. I swore an oath to do good and help those in need…._

"I won't hurt anyone?...you just want some medical...expertise?.."

"Something like that.."

I shakily rose to my pedes, looking at the ground in shame. "It's not like you have much of a choice sweet spark….you either comply and we don't harm you...or you're forced into work."

"...I'll...I'll comply. But promise me I don't have to hurt anyone...I swore to do good.."

"You won't hurt anyone. I just need you to help save the lives of my soldiers so I may win this war."

I stood silently. _He's lying. But he's also not...the Decepticons have horrible medics...medics that were never really trained to be medics...it's really not fair that they all suffer from their injuries because they can't be repaired properly? They're bots too...Decepticon or Autobot. I save lives...right? _The pink bars lining my escape disappeared. The three Decepticons stepped to the sides of the cell, "Why don't we show you to your lab?" Megatron motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told, not wanting to be injured. Soundwave and Shockwave walking close behind me.

Megatron headed down a long hallway before turning right into a room. _Ninth door on the right from the room with the cell. At least ten more doors down the hallway and two more turns, one left and one right._ I stored the mental note in a new file I created 'escape'. I looked around the large room. There were medical books and tools all around. It looked spotless...brand new tables and equipment. Most likely stolen. "This will be where you work. The door locks from the outside, you will be monitored frequently to make sure there is no mischief. You're a smart femme...you should do what your told and everything will be fine."

"Get to work." Shockwave spat as the three exited the room. I heard a soft click of the door locking. Tears spilled from my optics.

"Please let me go.." the words slipped from my mouth so quietly my own audios barely picked it up. I stared at the floor. My hands in fists as I shook, crying, choking down my sobs. _I don't want to help **Decepticons**__. But they'll kill me if I don't. _A cubby opened on the wall to my left. In it sat a cube of energon and a datalad. 'Make a supply list' displayed on the screen. Inspecting the energon I deemed it safe for consumption before drinking it. Taking the data pad I sat at the desk. _I have to or they'll **kill** me. Bots are dying and I have the chance to help them._ Memories flashed through my processor. My intakes trembled as my memory banks stopped on a memory.

_"You're gonna be the best medic Cybertron see's for a while JJ. Promise you'll always help those in need, don't make anyone suffer out of spite, okay?"_

_"Yeah okay Flux. When I have been one to be spiteful?"_

_"...do I need to bring up the incident a decade ago?...promise me." A soft kiss landed on my neck. Electricity tingled my body, wrapping my arms around his neck, placing myself on his lap. I kissed him softly, "I promise."_

I whimpered again, my spark _ached_. It's been aching for a vorn now...it's nothing new. I sighed heavily, rubbing my face with my hands. "Primus help me.."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took a few joors, but Shockwave managed to get everything I needed from my list. Rummaging through the crates of supplies, inspecting it. This is decent material. Way better than the stuff I was working with when I first started. Smiling I remembered taking over Flux's private dorm room with my supplies, I had only scrounged up enough to make one adrenaline shot at a time...lots of my first ones failed. My smile quickly faltered remembering Flux's room.

_I miss you._ My spark felt like it sunk into the depths of my tank and shattered. My intakes trembled, sucking in the air around me. _I still remember the smell of his wax in the morning...or how his voice dropped an octave when he was tired._

"They're Decepticons." Tears dripped from my optics. "I know I promised, but he never said anything about not helping the **_Decepticons_**. They're the reason he's dead and I will-" I stopped mid sentence. Slumping in my chair defeated…"I will not make anyone suffer out of spite…"

I set to work reluctantly. _What if I make it not as effective? That's still helping right? Just not helping them as much as..I..could.._

My fists clenched in anger. "Frag it all!" Throwing a datapad across the room, it shattered when it collided with the wall. Walking over I slowly started collecting the pieces. I sniffled, coolant leaking from my optics. A sob crept from my vocalizer, echoing in the large lab. Sitting on my knees, I hunched over, my arms supporting my frame as I sobbed louder.

_**"FRAG IT ALL TO THE PITS!"**_ My vocalizer burned from the scream. Another sob erupted, this one deep and painful as coolant poured from my optics dripping to the floor. I sobbed until my vocalizer cut out..and then some.

A soft click. The door opened. Trembling I started collecting the pieces from the shattered datapad. The large steps made their way towards me, a shadow cast over my frame. I froze when a navy blue hand collected pieces from the floor. I turned to my right slowly, face to face with Soundwave. I stood shamefully, holding pieces of the once datapad in my hands. "I can fix it.." I said softly. I watched Soundwave walk across the room and dispose of the shards, he looked at me expectantly. Shuffling over I too disposed of the datapad shards.

I flinched when Soundwave moved, my optics shut off in fear. Onlining them slowly, Soundwave stood in front of me, a small cloth in his hand outstretched to me. I took it slowly, Soundwave nodded to me. I wiped the coolant tears from my face.

"Thank you."

"I sense a lot of anxiety and distress in your processor. Will this hinder your work often?"

"What? Oh..no. I'm sorry. I'll get to work."

Sitting back down at the desk I grabbed a datapad and a stylus and began writing up the steps and designs. I was careful with the information I wrote on the datapad, no doubt they're going to snoop through my work. All the important formulas are in my processor. A file encrypted with elite guard level codes and a fail safe that wipes my memory if it's attempted to be accessed by anyone unauthorized. We're still working on a way to be able to restore it or I'll just be this hollow shell that used to be the top science prodigy on Cybertron. If there's a severe enough threat I can also start the memory wipe, myself.

My writing faltered. _I can wipe my memory._ I glanced over my shoulder at Soundwave. _I would lose **everything**. I'd start over._

_"What if something screws up in there and all her memories are lost randomly!? WHAT DO WE DO THEN?"_

_"Flux calm down...it's all we have right now to protect everything, everyone."_

_His voice cracked and his optics watered, "Not at the price of you J. Anyone but you."_

_Flux is gone now._ I opened the memory wipe file. _I'd forget him forever...I wouldn't feel this pain anymore._ My creators came into my thoughts. _I'd forget them too.._

I closed the file and continued working. I set up vials and test tubes and began mixing liquids and medicines. Soundwave watched me curiously from the corner. I made sure to cover my measurements so he couldn't copy later.

"How does it work? The shot?" Soundwave asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh...well... It's adrenaline basically. It shoots a large quantity of energon and vitamins into the system. Increasing the spark rate to pump the vitamins faster through the energon lines. They also speed up your systems made to help with internal repairs. It also dulls the pain receptors. This allows the bot to quickly get back across the battlefield or where there's safety to complete repairs." I stared, waiting for a response.

"Lots of bots die in battle because they are unable to get to safety and receive repairs. Or their systems cannot repair fast enough until help can get to them."

Soundwave continued watching me, emotionless. He stood and left the lab.

_I'll help them. But I need to be rescued quickly._ Grabbing the fresh syringes I placed them over an open flame to sterilize them. While they sterilized I sat thinking. _How can i get a message to headquarters?_ The syringes sterilized, I waited for the medicine. I watched the dark liquid boiling turn into an electric blue with a white glow.

_Now to send this message to headquarters..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Ark, Earth_**

Ratchet sat at his desk, where he's been for the last orn now. A knocked filled the quiet room and the door opened. Wheeljack walked in with two cubes of energon. "You're starving yourself Ratchet, please drink some energon." Ratchets cold lifeless optics met Wheeljack's worried ones. "I know it's hard, I'm just as worried. But you killing yourself won't solve anything."

"I can't even stomach the energon. She's probably suffering." Ratchet stared at the pink cube in front of him. "I carried her...our little femme. And we left her there on Cybertron." Wheeljack stared at Ratchet worriedly. He knew Jinx and his mate had a special carrier-sparkling bond. However it had grown weaker from their time on Earth.

"They'll find her." Wheeljack pushed all the negative feelings and thoughts down into his tanks. Pulling up his courage and strength he placed his hand on Ratchets shoulder. Ratchet looked up at him, his gaze softened.

"THEY FOUND HER! RATCHET! WHEELJACK!" The door flew open, Red Alert stood in the doorway, his optics wide. "They found her." Ratchet and Wheeljack left the room quickly, Red Alert behind them. In Optimus' office Sentinel was on the screen in a video call. "We found Jinx. There was a large energy surge from an old warehouse in Kaon." A small video appeared in the bottom right corner. A large emerald green smoke cloud erupted from the building.

"The green cloud was produced from a concentration of emeralds, something Jinx works with regularly. We believe this was a message to let us know where she is and we have a team moving in for extraction."

"That's our girl Ratch.." Wheeljack hugged Ratchet, a smile on his face.

**_Jinx's POV_**

Shockwave stormed into the lab, I hid cowering in the cell. The strike team is on their way. Not much longer. He grabbed me roughly, throwing me to the floor. "What. Did. You. DO?" He grabbed my throat. My vision blurred as he punched me in the helm several times. Whimpering I outstretched my arm, pointing across the room. Shockwave growled and followed my gaze. A metal case sat on the table, filled with adrenaline syringes. I screamed loud, my vocalizer burning. He ripped my arm off. I was thrown across the room, shattering the beakers and test tubes on the table I landed on. I tried to focus, my vision was clouded with black as I went in and out of consciousness. I grabbed the large piece of glass in my chest and pulled it out with a gasp.

I saw Shockwave grab the case and the datapad next to it and leave through a ground bridge. Whimpering, reaching into my sub space for my torch. _I hear jet engines...Metalhawk_. Using my right arm I worked to cauterize my energon lines leaking from the shoulder where my left arm used to be. Tears dripped down my face. I could hear yelling and a few shots being fired. The door flew off its hinges, Metalhawk stood in the frame, scanning the room.

"Please" I gasped losing consciousness again.

"Shh I got you J. We got your sign, you did so good." Metalhawk picked me up carefully. I fought hard to online my optics. _Wake **UP**._

Drifting in and out, attempting to not go into stasis lock, I felt Metalhawk carrying me out of the warehouse.

"MEDIC! SHE NEEDS HELP!"

"Where's her arm? Oh Primus help us.."


	3. Fire

**_Hello again! Chapter three up! I'm going on vacation for a week now so I'll be back with more chapters next week! Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review of what you think! _**

_**Sorry if you think there's a little too much drama going on, just getting the story started and Jinx is just having a rough month.**_ **(; **

_**Iacon City, Cybertron, Elite Guard Headquarters **_

Emerald optics powered up, staring at the gray ceiling above.

"How are you feeling?" Baby blue optics obstructed her view. Turning her helm slowly, Jinx looked to her left, face to face with First Aid. Just staring at him motionless and expressionless. "Jinx? How are you feeling?" He asked again, confused.

_Systems diagnostics complete._

_Condition: Stable, minor injuries_

_Left arm: attached, systems repairing, not yet functional_

_Helm: no permanent processor damage. Remained in stasis lock for two orns. _

"Two orns?"

"Yes...you just wouldn't come out of stasis..we were worried you sustained processor damage and would never wake up." Jinx looked along her body, her armor had a few gray patches that needed to be repainted. Slowly she sat up on the berth, checking her surroundings. The back right corner was littered with gifts and 'get well soon' cards. Jinx stared at them, the one in front in particular. The signature that rested on the card 'Starraider'. _How __**fake. **__She doesn't care about me, not any more. _Rolling her optics she pulled out her IV and began disconnecting herself from the machines.

"Uhm..Jinx, don't-" First Aid stopped mid sentence at the look Jinx shot his way. "You probably know what you're doing.." He finished shyly. Jinx gave a forced small smile, wincing when she hopped off the berth. First Aid placed his arm around her waist to steady her. He was much smaller than her and this was his best option to help. Once balanced she took a clumsy step, making her way to the drawers. She dug through them searching for something. She paused, feeling optics on her.

"I need a sling for my arm, my shoulder needs to be kept in place while my systems finish repairs." Injecting a painkiller in her shoulder, she discarded the needle and looked to First Aid. "Right! I'll grab one." A few klicks later he emerged from the back closet, a sling in his hand. He helped Jinx fasten it to her shoulder. Her arm lay motionless across her chest in the sling. She wiggled her fingers and ensured their functionality. "Thank you...you did a good job repairing me." She gave a small smile to the smaller mech. "I should go check in with Alpha Trion."

Exiting the room before First Aid could respond Jinx headed off down the hall. Her processor ached, her arm ached, her spinal strut ached from being locked in stasis for so long, and her armor was uneven and discolored. "Look who finally woke up? Done taking up all the attention on base?" _Starraider. I just woke up and we're already starting this? _"I'm just on my way to see Alpha Trion and inform him of my condition."

"To pit with that." Starraider shoved her. "Even in stasis lock you were still the loser you are. No one actually cared or even noticed you know that right?" She shoved her again. "All those gifts and cards? Yeah Metalhawk said if we didn't do something nice for you we'd answer to him." Starraider growled, out stretching her arm. She grasped the sling and _pulled hard. _Jinx yelled out in pain as she was jerked to the floor.

"Why don't you just keel over and die already?!" Starraider ground out, her pede stepping into Jinx's back.

Something snapped insider her and Jinx had had enough. A low growl emitted from her chest. Her fist clenched, she turned lashing out. Starraider flew into the wall, crumpling to the floor in pain. Jinx rose to her pedes, looming over the femme on the ground.

"_**WHAT **_IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME? We used to be _friends_! Just leave me alone already." Jinx pleaded, coolant pooling in her optics, threatening to spill over. Picking up the sling off the floor and setting her arm back in place, she headed back on her way. Starraider's optics narrowed glaring daggers at the back of Jinx.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So the Decepticons just wanted...medicine from you?"

"Yes sir. They wanted my medical knowledge and medicine from me to help repair their soldiers."

"And you helped them...didn't you?"

Jinx stood silently, to avoid eye-contact she stared at the floor. "I swore an oath to do good and help those in need, sir. They said they'd kill me if I didn't help them."

"You helped the Decepticons."

"I..I couldn't just leave them..medic-less. They don't have the same training programs. They don't have programs period!"

"Autobot Jinx, did you or did you NOT medically aid the Decepticons during your capture?" The doors opened. A familiar red and white medic stormed in, an energetic inventor behind him. "She did her job as a medic. She aided those in need, saved her own life and signaled for help. All while captured by Shockwave of all Decepticons. She will not be reprimanded for doing her _job." _

"Ratchet..how nice of you to drop in." Sentinel was most displeased by the medic storming in on his investigation. Jinx threw herself into Ratchet and Wheeljacks arms. They hugged her tightly, Ratchet kissed the top of her helm. "You've gotten so big, look at you." Wheeljack wiped the tears that dripped from her optics.

"Sentinel, this investigation is finished. Jinx may leave." Alpha Trion left no room for argument.

"How are you? We were so worried. You hardly call anymore." Ratchet flooded Jinx with questions as he examined her form. They continued on their way down the hall, heading into her private room. "Sorry, I'm okay. Just busy, ya know?" She gave an awkward smile. Wheeljack rubbed her helm affectionately, she relaxed, stepping into a hug. Her face in his chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. "We just worry about you is all. Just want to make sure you're not blowing yourself up like your Sire here." Wheeljack's helmfins flashed amusedly down at his daughter.

Ratchet smiled watching is family be reunited. He remembers when they found out Ratchet was carrying. They were so excited to meet their sparkling. And when she came home, everything lined into place. She was perfect. Turning to her carrier Jinx hugged him as well. "I miss you guys.." She spoke softly. Fearing if she spoke any louder the cries she was choking down would escape. "We miss you too." Ratchet looked at Jinx's left wrist she was holding nervously in the sling, hiding something. "What are you hiding?" Ratchet asked, narrowing his optics.

"What? N-nothing. My arm just feels so exposed without armor on it.." Jinx avoided eye-contact, shrinking under his stare. "Jinx, I carried you for an entire septorn. You cannot hide anything from me." Ratchet waited expectantly. Jinx sighed heavily, "I'm sorry." Her voice trembled as she turned her arm over slowly, exposing the scars. Ratchet's optics widened and Wheeljack's helmfins flashed blue in disappointment and sadness. "Jinx, why? You did this to yourself? Sweet spark what is going on?" Ratchet inspected the scars, brushing his thumb over them. He stopped at the freshest one, still scabbed over and healing. Ratchet and Wheeljack locked optics for a moment, no doubt conversing in their bond.

"You're coming back to Earth with us.." Wheeljack spoke slowly. "We think it'd be best if you came with us back to Earth. A change of scenery, pace, new bots to interact with. We know it's been hard on you. Losing Flux and us going to Earth." Ratchet continued. Jinx stared at them shocked, "I don't want to go to Earth. Everything is here. My work, memories, all of it."

"Jinx you're living in Flux's old room, you're cutting yourself now, you don't have any friends and spend all your time in your lab. This isn't good for you and you can't tell me you haven't noticed. You have so much potential and you're losing yourself here." Wheeljack explained. Jinx backed away betrayed. _Earth? What the slag is there for me on Earth?...Maybe I do need a fresh start? _Looking around the old room, Jinx's spark sank. All of it was Flux, he was everywhere she looked. And outside these walls his sister waited, set on making her life miserable.

The white lights illuminating the room turned red, an alarm sounding. "What's going on?" Wheeljack asked looking around. "Fire." Jinx explained heading for the door.

_**Fire in sector three, room twelve**_

"No." Jinx whispered taking off in a run. "Jink wait!" Ratchet called out. "My lab!" Panicking Jinx raced down the halls. She stopped as she approached her lab, shakily stepping forward. She watched as first responders ran in to put the flames out.

It took an entire breem to put the fire out. The first response team exited the lab, by now a crowd had gathered. Ratchet let go of Jinx's arm as she stumbled forward into the lab. She looked around, her spark felt like it was shattering into a million pieces over and over again. Memories of Flux and her in the lab working on projects together, all the laughs, all the love in that room. A large shelf crumpled to the floor, a cloud of ash engulfing the femme. She shuffled to the back of the lab, opening a cabinet revealing a safe.

"Gadget?" She called out softly. Another cabinet opened and two blue optics peered out. A small bot climbed out of the cabinets and wheeled over to the femme. He stared up at her like a lost puppy. "Are you okay?" She tried to wipe some of the soot from his face but only ended up smearing it. The small bot made a series of clicks and Jinx smiled. "That's my boy..grab the safe, we're leaving." The bots arms extended out, taking the safe from the cabinet. He transformed his lower half into a wagon, placing the safe inside as he wheeled himself behind Jinx.

Exiting the the lab, covered in soot, her emerald optics darkened to a seaweed green. Her right fist clenched in anger. "_**You.**_" Her voice dripped with venom as she approached Starraider. Said femme glared at Jinx, "What do you want?"

"I know you did _this._" Jinx spat.

"Ladies, break it up." Metalhawk slowly approached the femmes. Jinx stood towering over Starraider.

"I didn't do-"

"YOU DID IT. I HAVE THE VIDEO FOOTAGE. _**YOU. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING**_." Jinx growled lowly as she lashed out. Striking Starraider in the face sending her toppling backwards. "Jinx." Ratchet's voice echoed in the hallway loudly. "She's made it her personal vendetta to make my life miserable. I have tolerated it for an ENTIRE _VORN. _But now she goes too far."

"You killed my brother." Starraider spat, climbing to her feet. "I've never killed anyone. But there's a first time for everything ISN'T THERE?!" Jinx lunged forward, the femmes screaming as they fought in the halls. "**Enough.**" Everything stopped. Big Bang approached the crowd and everyone began running like cockroaches. All who were left were Jinx, Starraider, Ratchet and Wheeljack. Jinx rose to her feet, never taking her glaring optics off Starraider. "I'm going to Earth." Turning on her pedes Jinx stormed off down the hall. Ratchet and Wheeljack followed after her. Down the hall Gadget emerged from behind a corner, he fled being scared when the fight ensued. He followed Jinx and her creators.

The young femme operating the space bridge shook with fear when she saw Jinx approaching. No one had ever seen Jinx angry, she was the gentle giant. The soft spoken medic that lost her best friend. "Earth." Jinx's voice was stern and loud like when she was a confident medic directing others. The femme nodded and quickly set the coordinates for the Ark. The machine whirled to life, opening the portal.

_**Ark Base, Earth**_

Optimus, Red Alert, Iron Hide and Prowl stood on the other side of the space bridge as it was brought to life. "Ratchet must be returning." A few other Autobots milled around to see the return of the medic and inventor. Instead an ash covered femme emerged from the machine. Seaweed green optics piercing those who dared look her direction. She walked with a limp, her arm in a sling. Elite guard insignia barely visible on her chest. Behind her were Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Gadget as a wagon.

"Jinx wait." Ratchet called out to her. "What are _those._" She stared down at the ground. Lennox and a small group of humans stood with their guns out. All the other Autobots stood back, unsure of the femme. "Jinx you need to relax." Wheeljack spoke softly. "Who the hell is that?" Lennox was clearly frightened by the new femme. This first impression probably isn't going how it's supposed to. "It's our daughter Jinx. She's had a rough night, give her some space." Ratchet explained signaling for the humans to put their guns down.

"Welcome to the Ark, I am Optimus Prime."

Jinx stared at Prime, she looked around the room her optics softening back to their regular emerald green. "S-sorry." Ratchet placed his hand on her shoulder, leading her out of the room, to the med bay.

Walking in he took her to a room in the back used for patients in need of a private room. Gadget wheeled in behind them, clicking curiously. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. I just got so angry. I didn't mean to hurt her..I'm so sorry." Jinx cried. "Clearly there were some issues going on there that weren't being acknowledged by Sentinel. It's okay." Ratchet embraced his youngling, their bond growing stronger with the close contact. Ratchet and Wheeljack pulsed love and reassurance to her. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and get some energon." Jinx nodded in agreement, following her carrier into the washroom. She carefully sat down in the tub as Ratchet turned on the water. He grabbed soap and a sponge and set to work.

Jinx shut off her optics, relaxing into the bath. It was just like when she was younger. Ratchet's carrier coding was taking over as he gently and loving scrubbed the femme. Wheeljack stood in the doorway watching. "Hey Ratch, I'm gonna go talk to Optimus." Ratchet nodded in acknowledgement to his bondmate as he carefully poured water over Jinx's helm, washing away soap and ash.

Wheeljack returned to the main hangar to find the space bridge closing again with Moonracer and Metalhawk just arriving. "We were hoping to join your team here on Earth. We're worried about Jinx, and headquarters has a lot of things to work out back on Cybertron." Moonracer explained shaking Optimus' hand. Metalhawk smiled proudly, "Plus your motley crew here could use a few on duty Elite Guards."

"Any help you can offer is appreciated." Moonracer and Metalhawk greeted everyone and followed Ironhide and Lennox to be briefed for life on Earth. Wheeljack approached Optimus slowly. The Prime turned to him, his gaze softening. "Yes Wheeljack?" The inventor always felt nervous in Optimus' presence. "I just wanted to apologize for the commotion. Some bully femme back on Cybertron set her entire lab on fire, destroying all her stuff and she just kinda snapped." Helmfins flashing a sheepish salmon color, Wheeljack fidgeted under the Primes gaze.

"I understand Wheeljack. From what the file Metalhawk shared with me, Jinx has been through quite a lot. We're happy to welcome her to the team whenever she is ready." Smiling behind his mask Wheeljack shook Prime's hand in thanks and headed back to his lover and daughter.

Wheeljack returned as Jinx was exiting the bath with Ratchets help. He grabbed a towel, handing it to Ratchet. Jinx dried herself off and Ratchet helped her place the sling back on her arm. "Could I have some painkillers?" Ratchet smiled and nodded, helping her into the berth. He left the room to retrieve the medicine. Wheeljack walked over, pulling the heated blanket over her, being sure to secure it around her. He kissed her helm softly, his mask sliding back in place as he stepped back. Ratchet came back in the room with a syringe containing the pain killer. Injecting it slowly into her main energon line.

Jinx relaxed into the berth, her creators on either side of her. "Gadget?" She called softly. The small bot rolled over to the berth on his wheeled feet. He clicked at her softly and she smiled in return. "Yes, you can rest now, tomorrow we'll get you fixed and cleaned up." She rubbed the small bots helm before he sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to her berth. His optics shut off as he powered down to recharge.

"Get some rest, we can talk when you wake up. You've had a rough Septorn." Ratchet kissed her helm softly.


	4. Blaster and The Base

**_Ark/NEST Base, Earth_**

Ratchet sighed exiting the dimly lit room, his arms full of empty energon cubes. "Still not coming out?" Wheeljack peered behind his mate looking into the room.

"No. Said she's still not feeling too well." Ratchet sighed. He was frustrated and concerned. Jinx has been on base for nearly an Orn and has a yet to leave the room in the med bay she had taken over. Ratchet and Wheeljack would bring her energon and attempt to coax her out to socialize with other bots. The other bots and even the humans on base were curious of the new femmes whereabouts. Moonracer and Metalhawk had stopped by once to tell her about how beautiful Earth was. Jinx had no interest in what anyone had to say. She sat in the dim, nearly dark room. Her optics blank and emotionless as she stared ahead. She tinkered around with a few things but was frustrated her arm was still not fully functional. She could move her fingers and shrug her shoulder almost all the way up. Almost. She felt useless in this state, although she felt useless in her regular state as well.

Optimus entered the medical bay, his optics held concern as he approached, Prowl close behind him. "It's been ten days now Ratchet." Prowls voice was stoic and emotionless. "How is she doing old friend?" Optimus placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet sighed and pinched his nasal ridge in frustration. "She's depressed..fortunately it's not getting worse. She's been consistent with her disinterest."

"You're her creators. Tell her to leave the room, force her to interact with others. She will only get better with help." Prowl's doorwings flickered with annoyance. He didn't understand why the two mechs didn't just pull her from the room and drag her to the recreation room to socialize. Wheeljack's optics narrowed into a glare at the Praxian. "I believe what Prowl means, is perhaps you should try pushing for more interaction. The majority of bots here are friendly and open to interact and help her. You've just kept all of us shut out and we only want to help." Optimus corrected his second in command. Ratchet and Wheeljack exchanged looks, again conversing in their bond. Ratchet headed back into the room, leaving the three mechs waiting.

"Jinx, it's time to come out of hiding. This isn't good for you. We're only trying to help you." Ratchet said walking towards his daughter. She stared up at him from her spot on the floor. Her back was against the wall, Gadget in her lap. "I..can't." She whispered. "You can. Come on. You have friendships waiting out there, you just have to say hi." Ratchet leaned down taking her hand he hoisted her up to her pedes. She swayed a little before steadying. Wheeljack entered the room, turning on the lights. Gadget whirled and clicked around the room. He stopped at Jinx's pedes and stared up at her. She looked at him apologetically, taking in both their appearances. She unsubspaced a cloth and began wiping down Gadget, cleaning his silver armor. He clicked happily at her, as she then cleaned herself up.

"I'll….I'll try I guess." Her voice was soft and unsure. She followed her creators from her room. Optimus gave a small smile, extending his hand out to her. She hesitantly shook it. "Jinx.."

"Ratchet has told me a lot about you. I apologize for us not being able to meet sooner..before the war."

"It's okay."

"This is Prowl, my second in command." Jinx looked to Prowl, then quickly back down to the floor, avoiding eye contact. Wheeljack draped his arm around Jinx's shoulders, "Why don't we head to the rec. room and introduce you to a few bots?"

Jinx reluctantly followed her creators, Optimus and Prowl down the long halls. She fidgeted with the sling on her shoulder, anxiety racking her frame. She doesn't make friends, why would she want friends? So they can die in front of her too? The five entered the rec. room and Jinx looked around. It was rather empty, the usual for 6pm, most bots were just getting back from patrol and getting ready to recharge or start their night shift. Since there were so few of them here they usually had to work double shifts at least twice a week. However there was a single mech sitting at a table by himself watching tv.

"Blaster, good to see you." Optimus greeted the mech. Said mech turned around facing the group, he smiled.

"Heya Prime!" He nodded at the group in greeting. "This is Jinx, Ratchet and Wheeljacks creation." Ratchet nudged her forward. She stumbled forward, looking towards the mech she smiled nervously and gave a small wave. "Why don't you show her around base and perhaps introduce her to a few more bots?" Ratchet asked. At that Jinx quickly turned facing him, looking at him with betrayal. "You'll be fine. Blaster is a great mech, he's nice." Wheeljack reassured her. Jinx huffed in defeat and shuffled along, following Blaster out of the room.

**_Jinx's POV_**

_I don't want to do this. I don't want a tour around the base, I don't want to socialize. And I don't want or need_ friends.

"Hey, how's it going? You doin alright? No ones seen you around base since ya got here. Some don't even believe you're real."

_I wish I wasn't real. Especially now, small talk? Small talk is horrible. I never know what to say._ I can feel my faceplates turning red. "I'm uhm alright. Just here you know. Adjusting to Earth and life and...stuff."

Staring at the floor I followed next to Blaster, I felt him looking at me. Glancing to my right I found him looking at me curiously and expectantly. "Did I say something wrong?" Replaying the conversation in my processor, _I forgot to ask him how he's doing, I'm such an idiot._

"Nah, you just seem nervous is all. I don't bite so ya got nothin to worry about. 'Kay?" He shrugged and continued on the tour.

"These are the community wash racks for those that don't have private ones. Though there are mostly mechs here except you and Moonracer, so I'm sure you guys will get private ones." _Community wash racks? They want me to shower in there with mechs? I hope I get private wash racks, or I could use the one in the medbay. I should've stayed in the room. Why did Ratchet and Wheeljack make me come out here. I was fine in my room. _

"That door over there leads to the human side of the base. We don't usually go over there. The humans are small and fragile and it doesn't end well if we accidentally step on one. So just try and stick to this side, unless they call you over there." I nodded in understanding. Humans sound _weird_.

"When can I meet the humans? To study them? For science?"

"We could go now if ya want." My optics widened as Blaster herded me to the door. He punched in a code and it opened. Inside were several heavy duty vehicles, weapons lined the walls, computers and desks were scattered around. _Humans are so small._ Looking down I was careful where I stepped. I scanned the room excitement threatening to buzz my frame. _New life forms, new things to study. They look so interesting. How do they work? Are they really so fragile? Oh Primus one is coming over here._

The human approached me, I adjusted my optics to zoom in closer on it's apperance. It had curly dark brown hair down past it's neck, fair skin, it's optics were bright blue. "Hey Blaster! Who's your friend?"

"Yo Eliana, this is Jinx. She's new. Jinx this is Eliana, one of the human medics. She's pretty cool." She? So this is a femme human. Interesting. Inspecting her more now that she was closer I did see some appearance differences. A slimmer waist and a medium bust. She had feminine facial features as well. She looked…. soft.

"You're.. a medic? You have knowledge on human anatomy?"

"Well yeah, I'd hope so. How else would I take care of these guys." I smiled at that. _It's good meeting other medics, they're usually like me. And I can talk to them easier about..medic things._

"I'd love to learn more about humans. You all seem very fascinating."

"You're a medic for the bots?" She pointed to my shoulder.

"I am. I trained with the Elite Guard. Ratchet is my carrier so I guess medicine is just kind of my thing...I guess. I dunno."

"Carrier? Ratchet is like, your mom?" _What the frag is a mom? _Blaster must have prepared for my confusion because a link appeared in my notifications. Following it I was taken to the..world wide web?

"A mother is the female in a family that carries and births the offspring? I suppose Ratchet is my mother, though he's not a female. And Cybertronian birth doesn't work like human birth. So really he's not my mother...but kind of is? Humans seem fascinating, though their mating and interfacing rituals seem somewhat odd and...messier than ours?"

Blaster put his hand on my shoulder and I stopped talking. I looked at him confused. "Yeah Ratchet is basically her mom and Wheeljack is her dad." He smiled down at the human. She had a confused look on her face as she watched me. She exchanged a look with Blaster then her gaze softened back to me. _What did that look mean? Why did they look at each other like that? Do humans have internal bonds and perhaps she has one with Blaster?_

"I'll tell you what, I'll come by Ratchets medbay tomorrow and we can exchange information about our species I'd like to know more about Cybertronians so that I could help with small repairs the bots need. So you write down a list of questions about humans and I'll make a list for you and we can swap information?" The femme smiled at me. My frame stiffened and I looked to her and Blaster. _She wishes to make plans with me? She want's to sit with me and answer questions about her species I have? How do I answer that?_

"She'd love to. I'll come give you a lift tomorrow when you're ready to head to the medbay." Blaster answered for me. I looked to him and he gave a small smile and placed his had on my shoulder, leading me back to the bot's side of the base where the tour continued.

"These are the quarters of like the regular soldiers, the officers are in another hallway. My room is down here on the left. Room number 37, just Incase you need me for anything." We stopped outside the door. It was painted bright red so it stood out against the gray of the hallway. It was the same red of his paint. With an orange doorknob. There were little pictures on the door. "What are those?"

"Those are Polaroid pictures. Eli showed me her Polaroid camera so I had Wheeljack make one fit for a cybertronian. Those are pictures of my creations, my cassettes. And a few other bots on base." _Interesting, he is the same model as Soundwave so I should have known he has cassettes as well_. He pulled the camera from his subspace and handed me the device.

"You point the lens at what you want to take a picture of, push this button here on top. It'll flash, meaning it took the picture and then the photo prints out of this side right here." I examined it curiously. _That's kinda neat, for humans at least. I guess they can't store things in their processor like us_.

"Let's take a picture and I'll add it to the door, yeah?" Before I could protest his arm draped around my shoulders, his other arm extended out in front of us, the lens facing our direction. I forced a quick smile as he snapped the picture. I stepped away from him as he waited for it to complete the printing process. He waved the picture around and then showed it to me. "Sorry.."

Blaster chuckled as he pinned the picture to his door, "What are you sorry for? It's a great picture." I examined the picture again and the others littering the door. _Blaster has a lot of friends…_

"And the tour continues!" I followed Blaster down the halls again. _Is this place just hallways? Like? Why's it so small? Back on Cybertron there's so much room on the Elite Guard base. I had a lab bigger than their rec room. And a room the size of the medbay. They really need an upgrade_. Blaster showed me the officer quarters, the large conference room, the security room where Red Alert yelled at me about the dangers of spy's on base. And then we ended up back at the rec room.

The doors slid open and there were several mechs in the room now. _We were gone for like an hour and a half. Why are there so many mechs in here now? Just stay calm Jinx, be cool. Don't draw attention to yourself, don't do anything embarrassing. _"Mechs are waking up from recharge and getting back from patrol. It's usually a little busy at this time but it dies down around 9pm." Blaster explained, he walked over and gabbed two cubes of energon handing me one.

_Why is everyone staring at me? Is there something on my face? Do I smell weird?_ "Sorry..thank you. I don't know...I just.." I stared at my cube of energon while Blaster looked around the room. "Why don't I walk you back to the medbay? Was a pretty long tour."

Blaster winked at me and we headed out the door. "Sorry if it was a little overwhelming in there. A new bot on base got everyone excited, and you're a femme, and you're also mysterious by never leaving the medbay."

"It's okay. I'm sorry..just not very social is all. I'm sorry."

"Well you just let me know if you wanna hang out or anything. I'm happy to help. I'll comm you tomorrow when I'm on my way with Eli. Have a good night Jinx." Blaster smiled at me, holding the door open for me as I walked into the medbay. I smiled down into my energon as I walked in the room.

"Thank you." The door shut softly behind him and he was gone.

"Enjoy the tour with Blaster? He's a nice mech." I nodded at Wheeljack. "He was nice. I have plans with a human femme tomorrow."

"Oh? What's her name? What are you going to do?" Ratchet walked in from his office smiling at me. He walked over leaning against the same berth as Wheeljack, both of them now in front of me.

"She said she would answer any questions I have about humans, and I'll answer any questions she has a Cybertronians. She's a medic also and her name is Eliana but Blaster referred to her as Eli? Must be a nickname of sort."

"Eliana is very sweet. You two will get along great." I smiled at Ratchet.

"Well I need to get cleaned up, I look horrible." I bid my creators goodnight and headed off to my room. _Gadget needs a bath, I need a bath, need to finish this energon. Gadget needs energon. Need to repaint my armor, wax, clean my room. I have a lot to do. Make the list for Eliana and prepare a list of answers to questions she's probably going to ask. Comm Blaster in the morning to try and confirm a time. I don't want her to just show up, I'd prefer a time._

_I have too much to do._


	5. A New Friend

_**JINX'S POV**_

I slowly onlined my optics, powering up my systems. I was staring up at the ceiling for a few clicks while the rest of my systems online. I swung my legs off the edge of the berth, sitting up. I rotated my shoulder a little checking the functionality of my arm. _It's a lot better now, almost fully functional. _I slid the armor back onto my left arm, relaxing a little. The armor providing comfort. I feel less vulnerable with all my armor on. My armor is special metal I molded myself, It absorbs hits and is harder it penetrate because of the nanomites I melted into it. It's like..smart armor.

It's 9am now.

_:Blaster?:_

_:Yo Jinx! What's up? Good morning!:_

_:What time is Eliana coming by the medbay?:_

_:I can bring her in an hour if you'd like?:_

_:Yes thats fine. Thank you. Sorry if I interrupted anything..:_

Blaster chuckled and hung up the line. I rose from my berth and inspected myself in the mirror. _I look...better. _My armor was cleaned and I painted over the spots of missing or chipped paint. I don't look great..but at least I bathed. I also cleaned up around my room and cleaned Gadget. I grabbed my datapad full of questions for the human as well as answers to her questions and Cybertronian anatomy notes. I exited my room and found Ratchet repairing a bot. He was silvery-white, blue accents, a visor across his optics and relatively small in size. Like mini-bot size.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were repairing.."

"You're fine Jinx, this is Jazz. Prime's third in command and the communications officer."

_I've heard of Jazz. He's one of the best spy's, offered a position in the Elite Guard but he turned it down. He wanted to stay with Optimus Prime's team and come to Earth. Some of the Elite Guard think this team is a joke, they also think Megatron is a joke. They talk about how happy they are the fight has moved to Earth, less work for them. Means they can focus on rebuilding Cybertron and fighting planetary threats. _

"Hello...uhm, good morning." I nodded at Jazz and he smiled in return. "Ya must be Jinx. Ratchet and 'Jackie's creation. Nice ta meet ya. Got caught up with Soundwave and his cassettes earlier and Ravage did a numba on my frame."

I stepped closer, scanning his injuries and systems. Ratchet was working to cauterize his oozing energon lines. "His main energon line is nicked in his left shoulder, that's where all the energon is coming from."

"There's no wound there Jinx, I've already checked him over. It's one of these in his chest I believe causing all this energon."

I walked over, removing his shoulder plating exposing the energon line. "His armor redirected the leaking energon down to his chest and abdomen, making it appear the wound was here somewhere, but if you look closely and follow the drips of energon. You can see them lead up to his shoulder." I carefully cauterized the line, placing my torch back in sub space. Ratchet and Jazz were looking at me.

"What?"

"I've heard about how good of a medic ya are. Didn't think ya'd beat out Ratchet." Ratchet glared at Jazz then smiled to me. "Good catch. Anything else I missed?"

I smiled and checked Jazz over again. "No, that's all. Everything else is standard repairs." Ratchet nodded with a smile and continued his work. "I'm going to get some energon. I'll be back. Do you need any? Your systems are running low but not low enough to worry or fret over getting energon right away. I could bring a cube for you to have later?"

Jazz raised an optic ridge at Ratchet, he gave him a look I didn't really understand. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No Jinx, you're fine. I'm okay right now, I'll get some energon later." I slowly nodded and left the bay. Following the color coded map Blaster had sent me I found my way to the rec. room. I stiffened in the doorway. _Why are there so many mechs in here? Don't they have like things to do? Decepticons to fight or something? _My faceplates burned red and my fans kicked up a setting to cool my frame. My armor rattled quietly with my anxiety as I crossed the room. I heard the mechs quiet their talk to whispers. No doubt talking about me. I quickly grabbed a cube of energon and made my way back out of the room as quick as i could. _Mental note: grab morning energon the night before. _

9:55am. _Eliana will be here any moment now. Say hello to her AND Blaster. They'll say hello back, Blaster will drop her off, they'll leave and we can get started. _The med bay doors opened and Blaster walked in, the small human sat in his hand.

"Yo Jinx! What up?"

"Good morning Jinx!"

_I was supposed to say hello first, how do I respond to 'what up'? What does that even mean? _I stared at them, frozen, at a loss for words. "Uhm, hello. Good morning. I'm ready to get started." Blaster looked at me funny as he set Eliana on a berth, he waved goodbye and left the room. I set down the datapad and pulled a stool over to the berth. Sitting down in front of her. I inspected her form. She was wearing a black covering with the words 'medic' across her chest in white. Her legs were covered with baggy black material containing lots of storage. Her pedes were coved with a bulky thing that laced up past her ankle.

"They're called clothes and shoes. Humans wear them because our skin is sensitive, it's sort of like protection but just from dirt and things. And because we don't walk around naked."

"Is it blaster proof?"

She giggled, "no our regular clothes aren't bullet proof. It's not like you guys wearing armor."

"Fascinating."

"Can you guys take your armor off? And be like...naked I guess?"

"Yes our armor comes off and exposes our exoform. Not sure what 'naked' means though."

"It means not having any clothes on or in your case not having any armor on."

_Interesting. Humans are weird. _"What's your life force? Do you have a spark? Energon? Are you hollow?" I extended a finger out and poked her in the abdomen. _Squishy. _She giggled and nudged my finger away. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small device. "This is a USB. I kinda got invested in this and just made a slideshow full of human anatomy and basic humans things for you to know." _How thoughtful of her...she must have been excited for our time together. She'll be pleased to see my Cybertronian notes I composed for her. _Extending my finger again, the plating slid back and a port for insert the device appeared. She leaned forward and inserted the device.

My hud was filled with human anatomy, pictures of Earth and human organs and bodies. _Humans are kind of gross but also very fascinating. _

"Humans are...full of fluids and other..organs. How interesting. Your brain works like our processors? However I don't believe you actually are capable of using all of your brain functionality which is unfortunate." Eliana smiled at me. "Yeah we're smart but could definitely be smarter. And we're squishy and full of fluids. If you want any more information the Internet is great as well. I've learned you guys access it and read everything you find in about twenty seconds." I quickly went to the World Wide Web and read everything available about human anatomy and being a human.

"Wow, fascinating…" I smiled down at her and placed the datapad on the table. Turning it on I showed her the Cybertronian notes I composed. "This is how we function, weakest points, simple repair notes. Our sparks and processors. The important stuff." She put her hand on the datapad and it transformed down to human size to fit right in her hands. She skimmed through the information and smiled up at me.

"You guys are so cool."

"I suppose to lifeforms like humans we are pretty...cool."

"What's Cybertron like?"

_What's Cybertron like? It's home...even though it's wounded from war. It will always be home. _

"It's beautiful. Lots of cities, you'd be blown away at the sheer amount of technology. Watching the sunrise from the highest building in Iacon city is amazing. The night sky when the day is over. The amount of stars you see is incredible. It's home, and I miss it."

"That's understandable. But we have a saying here on Earth…'Home is where the heart is'"

"I don't understand it. Your body is your home? From what I've read you most definitely should not be removing your heart from your body."

Eliana laughed hard at this. Although I'm not sure what's funny.

"No silly. It means Home is where your family, friends, or loved ones are. They make anywhere home." _Hmm, weird. That's deep and mushy stuff. No science behind that, I'm from Cybertron so that's my home._

"Do you miss your friends on Cybertron?"

"Well, I don't really have too many friends there. I don't have any friends there. I had one but he...isn't around anymore." I looked down to the floor. Pain filling my spark.

I felt a small hand on my own much larger one. I looked up and found Eliana looking at me with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry. If you'll let me, I'd like to be your friend. You seem like you need one."

"Oh. Well. Alright I guess. Sure." She pat my hand softly and took a seat on the berth. "So tell me more about Cybertron and cybertronians." I grinned. Excited to talk about my home world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Regular POV**

Hours had ticked on as the two talked and got to know one another. Jinx seemed to actually be enjoying the company. Eliana was very nice and she seemed to understand Jinx, for the most part. They shared stories of their homes and past medical experiences. Giggling and enjoying each other's company.

Ratchet walked into the medbay, "Eliana you're needed. A NEST team is being sent out with the bots. There's a Decepticon raid happening down in Mexico they're intercepting." Eliana nodded. Her expression serious. Unexpected raids were the worst. It meant the Decepticons were desperate, and that meant more injuries. Jinx carefully set Eliana on the floor and watched as she jogged off towards her team.

"I'll catch you later Jinx!" She called over her shoulder.

"Jinx would you like to help me in the medbay? I always hope there will be no injuries but still have to prepare for the worst of them." Ratchet began grabbing tools and kits from cabinets and drawers. Rearranging the medbay to prepare for the injured. Jinx shrunk in on herself a little. "I-I don't know. I don't really know the bots or anything. I wouldn't want to mess anything up or slow you down…I'm sorry."

Ratchet smiled walking over to her. He rubbed her helm, "That's alright. I understand you're still scared and you're not in a good place right now. But you helped with Jazz earlier and it was honestly amazing that you figured that out so quickly. You're a great medic. But you're my daughter first. Let me know if you change your mind...could always use an extra hand."

Jinx nodded. Thought inside she felt guilty. Very guilty. She should help, yet she finds herself wanting to hide in her room.

"Jinx I'm heading out to help the team. We'll be back later. I love you." Ratchet called out heading for the door.

Jinx pulsed love and admiration to her creators. Silently asking them to stay safe.


	6. Aftermath

**_"What is stronger than the human heart which shatters over and over and still lives"_**

**_-Rupi Kaur_**

**_Medbay, Ark/NEST_**

Hearing all the commotion through her comm. link, Jinx had gathered the Decepticons were determined and ruthless in this fight. Desperate for resources. She listened intently for any injuries acquired in battle. All minor injuries. Except one. A bot named Sunstreaker was seriously injured. He was thrown from a seeker and impaled by a large branch just below his spark chamber. Jinx focused on the bond with her carrier, feeling everything she could through him.

He was worried, Sunstreaker's injuries were bad. He...cared about the mech. He was also angry. At the Decepticons? No. At Sunstreaker. Jinx listened as the Autobots rolled back into base, hiding in her room in the medbay, she heard the doors open. Ratchet was barking orders, pedes were shuffling frantically.

"Help him Ratchet. _Please_." That was a new voice. Jinx listened again, "Sideswipe I'm going to do everything I can to help him. But I need you to stay calm, keep a close tab on him in your bond and inform me of anything important. Even if you don't think it's important but something different happens, tell me." Yes, Ratchet was scared. He had repaired the twins every time they got themselves into trouble. He knew which of their energon lines he had the most trouble with, he knew exactly how much medicine to give each of them. He knew exactly what their stable vitals signs were to know they'd pull through. And Sunstreaker was far from stable. "Sideswipe lay down, I need to get this IV in you. Sunstreaker nearly killed you both when he crashed. You need to relax." That was Wheeljack, he seemed just as worried.

Jinx looked to her own hands. Her left arm was 98% functional with the repairs she made while they were gone. Sunstreaker was in bad condition...Jinx felt guilt creeping back into her spark. She's a better medic than Ratchet. As much as she hates to admit it, she knows and he knows it too. Jinx determined she would wait until things got more serious before stepping in Ratchets way.

Two joors went by before Ratchet finally got Sunstreaker stable. Wheeljack took him back to their shared room for energon and rest, as they had both been working non stop. It was early in the morning, 2:09am. Jinx rose from the small desk in the room. She walked to the door, peering out the window. She saw a crimson red mech laying on a berth next to a golden mech. They both looked rough. The gold one had tubes and wires protruding from his exposed spark chamber. He was in bad shape. Jinx determined that was Sunstreaker.

The red one was lying on a berth next to the yellow one. His helm turned to the left to watch Sunstreaker for any changes. His frame was cut up and dented. He had a large gash on his helm that split one of his sensory horns wide open.

The guilt got the best of her. Jinx needed to help. She opened the door and stepped out of her room. The red mech sat up on his elbows peering over at the femme as she approached.

"You're twins?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

Jinx gave a soft smile and she approached the red mech, standing in between the two berths. "I'm Jinx. Elite Guard battle medic and officer...no one has repaired you."

The red mech sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the berth facing her. He grinned, "I'm Sideswipe. That's Sunstreaker. Ratchet usually repairs me once I know Sunny is all better. But since you're new and I'm bored, I'll let you repair me."

Jinx gave a smile and a small nod. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with warm soapy water. Grabbing a sponge she made her way back to Sideswipe. She set the bucket on the berth next to him and used the pedal beneath it to lower him to her eye level as he was slightly taller than her and the berth was raised. Sideswipe smirked and Jinx quickly looked away.

"Hold still." Dabbing the sponge into the water she began carefully cleaning his armor of the dried energon and dirt. Making a mental note of his wounds and their location.

"So the Elite Guard? You must be pretty badass to get in there. Sunny and I thought about it. But Prime is way cooler than Sentinel." Sideswipe kicked his legs back and forth like a sparkling while Jinx worked. "They recruited me."

"Yeah? So you're definitely badass then!" Jinx smiled at Sideswipe. She googled the word 'badass' and determined he was complimenting her. Yet she wasn't sure what to say. Small talk wasn't her strong suit. She continued working as Sideswipe seemed to just ramble on. About him and Sunstreaker, what they did on Cybertron, what they do now. Jinx didn't mind it, less she had to say.

Completing the repairs to his body she moved up to his helm. She grabbed the warm sponge and dabbed it across his forehead. At this Sideswipe seemed to stop talking and just stare at Jinx. She internally winced at his gaze considering they were eyelevel. She tried to avoid looking into his optics but couldn't help but notice how blue they were.

"You have pretty optics." Sideswipe smiled as Jinx's faceplates heated up from the compliment. "I haven't seen green before."

"Th-thank you. Yours are..blue. Nice. Blue. Thanks." Jinx fumbled with the words in her mouth. Sideswipe smiled then continued rambling on.

Jinx welded together the last piece on SIdeswipes sensory horn, wrapping it carefully with chilled nanomite infused gauze. Sideswipe seemed to relax. "Are you alright?" JInx scanned him checking for anything new. "Whatever you just wrapped around my horn feels great. Doesn't hurt as much." Jinx smiled, "They're chilled gauze I infused with healing nanomites. The cooled temperature relieves pain while the nanomites speed up the healing process." "You made them?"

"I did."

"That's pretty cool. So you're a little genius like Wheeljack? But...your stuff doesn't blow up?" Jinx giggled a little at that. Wheeljack does have a way of blowing everything up.

"You could say that...So, what happened to Sunstreaker?" Jinx faced the golden mech, adjusting her optics she began scanning him slowly. Making sure to check through Ratchet's repairs. She reached out carefully adjusting some loose wiring in his chest. "He got thrown from a seeker. I think it was Dirge? One of the coneheads."

"Why was he on top of a seeker in the air? How did he even get up there?"

"We do Jet Judo." Jinx looked at Sideswipe confused. He sat fidgeting with the IV on his arm, not noticing the look. Jinx pushed his hand away, signalling for him to not tamper with the IV. "What's jet judo?" Jinx asked as she began welding and making repairs to Sunstreaker. "It's when Sunny and I wait for the seekers to fly by us low enough, or we get up high. And then we jump on top of them when they go by and fight them in the air. It always catches them off guard. We're the inventors and the best at it." Sideswipe smiled proudly.

Jinx stopped her repairs and was staring into Sunstreakers open chest plates. His spark was dull and smaller than usual. The regular blue glow held a grey tint to it. "Split spark twins?" Sideswipe watched her closely, "yes.."

They didn't really know her and she was just sitting here staring into his twins spark. "Is something wrong? In your bond with Sunstreaker?"

Sideswipe thought for a moment. He reached out to his twin. Sunstreaker was filled with anxiety, which was a little unusual considering he was stable. He was sedated and too weak to bring himself to be more conscious in their bond. But Sideswipe could feel the faint grasp for help from Sunstreaker. "Something is wrong. But I don't know what. Something is off. Sunny can't exactly reach me right now because he's too weak." Sideswipe stood next to Jinx. Worry wracking his frame.

**_JINX's POV_**

_Something is wrong. I can't find what it is. But there is a small blip appearing on my scanner over his spark chamber. It could be very serious and he could die if I don't find it. What if he dies because of me?_ "Don't worry. I'll figure it out. You need to relax and focus on your bond with him. You need to go deeper into it." I looked over at Sideswipe. He looks so scared.

I watched as he concentrated on the bond with his twin. I turned back to Sunstreaker, watching his spark chamber. I jumped when Sideswipe inhaled sharply grasping his chest. I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist, putting his arm over my shoulders to steady him. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong in his spark chamber. I can feel it. It hurts. He needs help." I helped Sideswipe sit on the berth. _It could be an energon clot...loose wiring? A piece of debris left inside?_

Looking closer I saw it. Just in time. _Or all three._ Diving my hand into his chest just as he started crashing. I heard Sideswipe cry out in pain.

The doors flew open and Ratchet came running in, Wheeljack right behind him. "There's a piece of debris in his spark chamber. It nicked a wire and is cutting off circulation in one of his energon lines. I need wire plating, a syringe, pain neutralizers and clippers. Monitor Sideswipe's spark or he will crash too and we'll lose them both. Give him a dose of painkillers but enough so that he can tolerate it. I need him to help me make sure nothing else is wrong in here." Ratchet and Wheeljack set to work. Ratchet handing me everything I needed while Wheeljack monitored Sideswipe.

I worked quickly to remove it, sterilize the area and numb the pain. I carefully removed the clot and watched as energon began freely flowing back into this lines. "Energon levels rising." Cutting a piece of wire plating, I welded it onto the wire sealing the energy currents back inside. His spark pulsed steadily as it grew and got brighter. The grey gone. His spark rate was steady and the monitors stopped with the danger alerts. Jinx sighed and her frame relaxed. She removed her energon covered hands and smiled at Ratchet.

"I saved him…"

"You did. I'm so proud of you. Thank you." Jinx smiled and hugged him, then hugged Wheeljack. "Thanks for savin Sunny." Sideswipe lazily smiled. "You need to rest or you'll go into stasis lock. Sideswipe laid down on the berth. Jinx adjusted his IV and watched as he quickly went into recharge. "I should go get cleaned up and recharge as well." I told my creators goodnight and headed off to the washracks in the medbay.

_"HELP HIM. PLEASE."_

_"Jinx you need medical attention."_

_"No! Help him first!"_

Tears filled my optics as the water poured over my frame. It was too hot. It felt like the fire reaching for my frame. The heat ghosting over me, painful but tolerable. Why am I even thinking about this? I was feeling okay. Helplessness crept into my spark and I shuddered.

_"I need more hands in here! He's crashing!"_

_A navy hand landed on my shoulder. Looking over Flux smiled at me. "Hey J, you're doing great. Don't get too stressed. I got your back." I smiled and nodded. Determined. Flux is good enough at repairs to assist me. Plus he doesn't get upset at me yelling orders when I get frustrated._

I whimpered softly, sinking to the floor. Memories and emotions crashed over me. _Stop...stop...STOP IT._ "STOP." I grasped my helm as I shook. I forcibly locked the memories away to stop the flood of them all. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Flux." I cried harder, letting everything out.

Once my mental breakdown was finished, I completed washing my frame and exited the shower. I dried off and shuffled back towards my berth. Gadget wizzes around the room, chirping at me.

"Yeah G, I saved him. Repaired them both. They're okay." I rubbed his helm softly and sat on my berth pulling him up next to me. I laid back, relaxing as gadget chirped happily, curling up next to me.


	7. Why am I not getting any better?

**_Hello! Sorry it's been so long, currently working two jobs so its hard to find time where i'm motivtated to finish writing! Anywho here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy, and sorry it's a little on the shorter side. _**

**_"she was a rose _**_**in the hands of those **__**who had no intention **__**of keeping her" **_  
_**― **__**Rupi Kaur**_

**Medbay, ARK/NEST, The Next Morning 7am **

Jinx slowly onlined, stretching a little she pulled herself off the berth slowly. Gadget curled back up, heading back off into recharge. Jinx smiled and rubbed his helm.

"_Gadget. We'll name him Gadget."_

"_Real creative name Flux." Jinx rolled her optics with a smile._

"_I mean, he carries useful tools, he can transform into helpful things. He's a gadget! It fits and it's cute." Jinx giggled at Flux as he nudged her playfully. Baby blue optics powered up as Gadget came to life. "Can't believe you created him. You're amazing.." Flux watched in awe as Gadget onlined. He took in his surroundings and clicked happily up at Jinx. Reaching into his subspace he pulled out a screw driver. Jinx giggled, "I don't need that right now." Gadget put it away but began pulling random tools out. _

Jinx smiled remembering when she completed Gadget. She grabbed the half full cube of energon she left on the counter, she downed the liquid and exited her room. Disposing of the cube she made her way over to Sunstreaker. Looking over his form, she pulled a chair over and set to work. He had lots of small repairs she decided to work on. A little bit of welding, buffing out scratches, fixing dents. Repairs took her mind off of everything. Off her memories. Off her feelings. Off of Flux…

She worked absentmindedly, repairing Sunstreakers frame. So she failed to notice when Sideswipe woke up. "You don't have to worry about all those little repairs."

A small scream escaped Jinx and she dropped the buffer to the floor. She looked over to Sideswipe with wide optics. He snickered at her, "Didn't mean to scare you. But that was funny." Jinx's face plates heated up turning red with embarrassment.

"But yeah, you don't have to worry about those little repairs. Sunny can take care of those." Sideswipe watched Jinx curiously, trying to figure her out.

"Oh. I see. But I just figured I could because..I just don't have anything else to do. And he was just here and he's still recovering." Sideswipe grinned, "Trouble recharging?"

"What?"

"You're up early, and spending your time banging dents out of a mech in stasis lock. Either you're a huge dork for medical stuff. Or you couldn't keep recharging so you found something to do. To distract you." Sideswipe eyed her up and down. "Maybe a little bit of both."

Jinx sat, unsure of what to say. Her processor frantically looking for a response. He thinks she's a dork? Is she a dork? Surly repairing a bot doesn't make her a dork? Sideswipe smirked, "Definitely both."

"I just woke up a little earlier today I guess. I dunno. I can not repair him if you think he doesn't want me to. I should've asked first. I'm sorry." Jinx stood and looked to the floor. Her spark sunk in her tanks. Anxiety taking over. "Honestly I think he'd be happy. Looks like you're doing a good job. And he's super picky about his paint job. Could I have some energon?" Sideswipe shook the emptying IV bag. Jinx nodded, "yes of course. Sorry. I didn't realize it was almost empty." Jinx grabbed another bag and headed back to Sideswipe. She exchanged the empty bag for the full one. Scanning Sideswipe, looking through his systems and checking his repairs.

"You'll be recovered by this afternoon. And after this bag of energon I'll remove the IV." Reaching towards his helm Jinx unwrapped the gauze. She inspected is sensory horn. She carefully brushed her thumb over the welded spots, making sure they're holding up. Sideswipe winced at the pain throbbing through the horn. Jinx grabbed new gauze and carefully rewrapped the horn and Sideswipe relaxed.

Sideswipe laid back on the berth, unsubspacing a datapad he began watching Earth tv on it. Jinx sat back in front of Sunstreaker and continued repairs.

Jinx sunk back into her thoughts while she worked. It had only been a breem before the silence was broken.

"Have you seen Earth TV shows?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Earth. Tv shows. Have you watched one yet?" Sideswipe showed the screen to Jinx.

She looked at it curiously. There were four teenagers smoking something of sorts on the screen. "This is called That 70s Show. It's funny. These humans are smoking a drug called marijuana. It makes them high so they act dumber than usual." Jinx inspected the screen as the show played. "Humans are dumb, but their shows are entertaining. They play sports too. Football, baseball, basketball, soccer, and others. Football is the most exciting to watch. Sunny and I cheer for the 49ers, they're the San Francisco team. Since we're close to there lots of the humans here support them, so we don't get a lot of options." Jinx quickly googled football.

"Football seems like a dangerous sport for humans to play. Since they're so fragile." Jinx continued researching human sports. "That's why they wear padding and helmets to protect them. They still get injured though. It's cause they're so squishy and weak. Gross." Sideswipe continued watching the show.

Jinx had completed 90% of the repairs on Sunstreakers frame. Checking over Sideswipe again, she removed the Now empty IV. "Your sensory horn will take a few more days to finish healing. But you're fully functional." Jinx handed him a few strands of the nanomite gauze. He held them in his hand looked at her curiously.

"For later, if the one wrapped around it now stops providing comfort to the wound."

"You're not gonna change it for me?" Sideswipe pouted.

"I'm sorry? I can? If you want me to. I'll be here. Sorry." Jinx blushed as Sideswipe grinned and dropped the gauze back in her hands.

"Thanks doc. I'm still gonna hang out here. Wait for Sunny to wake up." Jinx nodded, "right. Okay." Sideswipe laid back, continuing to watch the show.

The door opened and Blaster sauntered in. "Heya Jinx! Wanted to steal you away for a bit if you're not busy?"

Jinx contemplated, "Is everything alright? Are you injured?"

"Nope. Just wanna hang out if that's okay."

"Well, Sunstreaker is stable...I was just working on the minor repairs to his frame because I wasn't doing anything." Sideswipe looked over at the two, "Yeah she's a medicine dork and was buffing out scratches for fun." He grinned. "Sounds like you're free then, yeah? Let's go."

"Oh. I see. Uhm, alright. I guess." Jinx put away her tools and washed her hands. "If anything changes with Sunstreaker, you can contact me by comm link. And I'll come and uhm fix it or whatever. Yeah. Bye." Sideswipe mumbled a whatever and waved at the two as they left.

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" Jinx followed next to Blaster down the hall. "Why not? It doesn't seem like you've made any friends on base other than Eliana. And you seem cool." Jinx winced at that comment. Everyone knows she doesn't have friends. Sideswipe thinks she's a dork. Doesn't seem like coming to Earth is helping her any.

"I didn't mean to offend you...I'm sorry." Blaster apologized. Jinx looked over to him, shocked. "You look like you haven't been apologized too? Is everything okay?" Blaster nudged her playfully with his elbow. "It's just...been a long vorn. No one has really showed me kindness.." Blaster's look softended. "Ya know, all the bots here are pretty nice and would be down to be your friend. You just gotta open up a little. Slag, even Sideswipe would make a good friend. He's immature, but means well."

"He thinks i'm a dork…"

"He doesn't mean it in a mean way. Sideswipe is a nice mech, he's just joking." Blaster smiled at her. Jinx relaxed a little finding comfort in Blaster's words. He seemed sincere. Jinx mentally scolded herself for taking everything so literally. Not every bot she meets is Starraider.

The pair entered the rec room and found a table to sit at. Sitting across from each other, Jinx looked around the room. "The rec room is only a little busy right now, figured it'd be a good time to let you see who all the bots are on base as they come and go. There's fifteen of us here on base. Sixteen now including you. The black mech over there cleaning his canon? That's Ironhide." Jinx smiled, recognizing the mech. She's met him a few times as he and Ratchet were friends.

"You know Ironhide?" Jinx nodded, "he's friends with Ratchet. I met him a few times when I was a sparkling." Blaster nodded and smiled, "Sitting with him is Hound. He's cool, big into Earth stuff. The plants, animals, the humans, all of it." Jinx inspected him and the rest of the room, "Who's the navy and white mech over there?" Blaster looked to where Jinx was looking behind him. "Oh, that's Mirage. He's...well he's Mirage."

"Pretty stuck up. Looks out for himself. Talks about how great his life was as a noble on Cybertron." Jinx looked to the new voice to find Eliana approaching in the hands of Jazz. Jazz placed the human on the table and she sat in front of Jinx.

"Hello Eliana." Jinx greeted her. The human smiled, "Hey Jinx! Nice to see you again. How's everything?" Jinx thought for a moment. Unsure of what to say. "Well, I repaired Sunstreaker and Sideswipe last night. They're both currently recovering. Other than that I suppose things are fine." Jinx began to fidget with her hands. She was not fine. Her processor kept eating at her. Reminding her. She couldn't help but accept it..she deserved it after all.

"Is everything alright Jinx?" Eliana asked this quietly as Jazz and Blaster chatted across from them. Jinx looked down to her and gave a small forced smile. "Just lost in thought I suppose."

"Yeah? What're you thinking about? You seem a little...down." Jinx contemplated her response. "Just thinking a lot about my life back on Cybertron. My best friend, Flux. How he's...not here anymore." Eliana gave a sad smile. "I see. Things get better eventually. I know it seems hard and impossible. But you just gotta keep trying ya know? And i'm here for you if you need me. Any time."

"Thank you."

Jinx stiffened as her comm burst to life. It was Sideswipe informing her of Sunstreakers condition.

_**:He's waking up! I can feel him in our bond.:**_

_**:I'm on my way.: **_

"Sunstreaker is waking up. I should go." waving goodbye Jinx quickly left the rec room, heading straight for the medbay.

There she found Sideswipe watching his twin intensely as Ratchet ran tests. "He's waking up right? He's trying to at least. Is he okay? What's happening to him?" Ratchet seemed unphased by the flood of questions from Sideswipe. She approached slowly, scanning and running her own tests on Sunstreaker. He was in fact waking up. She walked over, "Sunstreaker? Can you online your optics? Don't try and power everything up at once or you'll overwhelm yourself and go into shock and stasis lock." Sunstreaker groaned softly as his optics powered up. He stared up at the ceiling as he adjusted. Sideswipe of course obstructed his view with a big grin on his faceplates. "Morning Sunshine!" He greeted the mech. Sunstreaker winced at the volume of his voive. Judging by Sideswipes facial expressions Sunstreaker must have told him to shut up in their bond.

Ratchet smiled and placed a hand on Jinx's shoulder. "Why don't I get out of your way so you may tend to your patient." She smiled as he stepped to the side, observing. "Sunstreaker, my name's Jinx. I'm the medical officer for the Elite Guard. You were thrown from a seeker and impaled by a tree branch just under your spark chamber. Early this morning you were stabilized and given medications. You cannot move just yet because your spark chamber is still recovering." Sunstreaker stared at her for a moment then nodded. It was a lot of information to take in, but he got the gist of it.

"You almost died Sunstreaker." Ratchet spoke up. His tone held worry and annoyance. He wanted Sunstreaker to understand the severity of his wounds from his recklessness. "And Sideswipe nearly offlined with you. You two need to stop being so idiotic in your attacks. Jet Judo is not a real thing. You two do NOT need to be flying around on the backs of seekers!" Jinx held her hand up, silencing Ratchet. "Yelling at him could send him into shock. I think he understands the severity of his injuries. They've been communicating in their bond. Sunstreaker you should still rest." Ratchet narrowed his optics at Jinx, considering reprimanding her for interrupting him. She was his sparkling, not the other way around. But she was right. Sunstreaker was showung signs of a panic attack from his rant. Ratchet grumbled and headed back for his office.

Jinx nodded at the twins and headed back into her room, allowing them alone time to catch up.


	8. Burden

**_Just a reminder:_**

_Italics: thoughts/flashbacks/emphasis_

**_another random disclamer thrown in: I don't own transformers obvi_**

**_This isn't really set in any universe, I guess G1 but higher quality animation? _**

**_Please review! I love getting feedback from you guys, it really means a lot to me. _**

Sunstreaker was continuing to drift in and out of consciousness over the next three days as he continued recovering. On the fourth day, today, he requested to sit up in his berth.

"I'm tired of lying here on my back Ratchet. I feel like i'm going to rust in this position. Or my optics are going to melt out from staring at this dull ceiling." Sunstreaker complained loudly. Jinx sighed and turned over in her berth, listening to the conversation unfolding. The past few days have been nothing short of _horrible_ for the femme. Memories replaying in her processor, bad thoughts arising, she just can't seem to pull herself together.

"_Hey JJ! What're we doin today?" _

"_I have to finish my project, Flux. I told you this."_

"_Yeah I know. But listen..i just keep thinking about something and i just wanna...talk about it i guess...yeah.." The usually confident mech suddenly seemed to sink in on himself. His faceplates tinted with the red of embarrassment. He fidgeted in front of his best friend, unusually at a loss for words. _

"_We've like grown up together you know? And we're like...basically adults now, and you're my best friend so I don't want to like make things weird." _

"_Flux? What's going on? Your spark rate is abnormally high." _

"_I'd like to formally...uhm..court you? Date you? Can we date? Or is that weird. I like you. For a while I thought it was because of my upgrade. You know? Like new hormones or coding or something. But it hasn't gone away. I wanna be with you." Jinx stood frozen. The mech she grew up with. Her best friend. The most perfect mech in the universe, that she has admired since they were sparklings. Wants to date her? "Please say something.." _

"_Oh uhm. W-what? What time?" _

"_Time?" _

"_What time is the...date?" Flux relaxed. All of his swagger returning. She said yes. "Uh, how about now? Mac's energon?" Jinx dropped the tools from her hand and the two left the lab. _

Jinx growled in frustration. Throwing the blanket across the room, she sat on the edge of her berth. Helm in her hands. She cried softly.

"I'm tired of listening to you complain! You act like I'm supposed to wait on your every need!"

"You're my doctor! How about a little hospitality while I recover? Aren't you supposed to keep me _comfortable_?!"

"Oh please. Sunstreaker you are by far the _brattiest_ patient, I have _ever _had!" Sunstreaker huffed, "Jinx! Will you come be my doctor?! I'd like to file a complaint against this one!" Jinx huffed, wiped her tears and hopped off her berth. She exited her room, Gadget close behind her.

"What's the matter?" She asked hesitantly. "Ratchet is being grumpy and not letting Sunny move around." Sideswipe commented, amusement clear in his voice. Jinx looked to Ratchet, his arms crossed over his chassis and he raised an optic ridge, daring his creation to question him. "I'm going for a walk." Jinx turned and left the medbay with Gadget clicking excitedly behind her. She heard the twins and Ratchet getting into another argument.

_**Jinx's POV **_

_I just wanna disappear for a little while. Cry. Cry a lot. Maybe then I'll feel better. _Maneuvering through the base quietly I headed for the door.

"Hey Jinx! Where ya goin? Wanna hang out?"

"Uhm..maybe later Moonracer?" I quickly made my way past in her, continuing on my way. _I feel bad for always blowing her off. But I just don't...want to be around others right now. Everything just...__**hurts. **_Walking outside I was greeted with the warmth of the sun. Gadget chirped behind me. "We won't be out long..come on." I headed off to the right. Walking the perimeter of the base. "The humans did a rather good job of putting this together I guess. Could still be bigger."

I inspected around the area, searching. _The twins were talking the other night while everyone was recharging. There's a spot on the beach Sunstreaker wants to go to again. Sideswipe had promised to take him when he was recovered. It's supposed to be a nice secluded area with a great view. _I was headed for the tree line when I heard Optimus Prime call my name.

"Jinx?" I turned facing the Prime. He was a lot larger than I realized, he's even taller than I am.

"Optimus Prime! Hello. I was just..observing the area. I haven't been outside much since I got here. Wanted to explore. Heh.." I watched as Gadget sped off towards the brush, examining bushes and grass.

"Would it be alright if we talked for a bit?" Optimus placed his hand on my shoulder, leading me towards a path off into the trees. _I guess I don't really get an option. _"How are you adjusting to Earth and the base?" _Not well. Everything sucks right now. I miss Cybertron, I'm always sad, and apparently being here isn't helping me feel any better like I thought it would. _

"Oh, Earth is...interesting." I wrapped my arms around my chassis, hugging myself. _I feel so nervous around him. I may technically be above him because i'm in the Elite Guard...but he's still so...intimidating and all knowing. Just like I'm sure he knows I'm lying. _"I see. Adjusting to life here is...difficult, but manageable. I've heard that you seem to be struggling more than others? You may not say much. However we can conclude you have a lot going on in your processor. Is there anything you need to talk about perhaps?" I looked to him, optics wide. _He did know I was lying. And apparently is keeping tabs on me? _I took in our surroundings as we walked deeper down the path, disappearing into the trees. The grass path slowly changing into sand as we approached the beach.

"I do not mean to startle you. I may always be busy with the humans, looking for Decepticons and communicating with Cybertron...but I like to make sure all of my comrades are well." Optimus offered a kind smile, I couldn't help but smile back. _He is as nice as they say he is. Though Sentinel thinks his kind spark is what gets in the way of him just destroying Megatron instead of attempting to reason with him. _

"I just miss Cybertron is all...and..an old friend." I kicked at the sand as we walked. My erratic spark seemed to calm as I took in the ocean. The view was beautiful, the sounds of the waves hitting the shore. The large body of water was powerful and graceful all at once. It held secrets and beauty. A force not to be reckoned with. "It's very calm out here. It helps me clear my processor and gather myself when I feel lost or...hopeless." _Optimus Prime feeling hopeless? Why? He's the mighty leader of the Autobots, the prime chosen by the matrix of leadership itself. I suppose he's still just a mech. Navigating through life like the rest of us. He just does it more..composed I guess. It feels like he's reading my processor and knows all of my feelings. _

"I get the feeling this friend of yours is no longer around?" I nodded slowly, "Unfortunately. I miss him..a lot." Optimus nodded and stopped walking. He looked out over the ocean. The sun was setting slowly behind the horizon. Oranges, pinks, reds and purples danced off the blue waves. _If I was actually any good at painting this would be a great picture. _"I can understand that pain. These millennia's have taken a lot of my dear friends. Either in death or distance. I cannot tell you the pain ever goes away. You just come to peace with it. You learn to understand it was their time to join the well of allsparks and when your time comes, you will see them again."

_The pain..__**this **__pain, it never goes away? It will always be there inside me? Eating at me? Sucking all the life out of me? Draining my tanks faster than any size cube of energon can fill? Blurring my processor of any rational thoughts. I don't want to feel like this forever. This...this __**sucks.**_ "Coming to peace with it is easier said than done I'm afraid. I do however offer my help. I'll lend an ear to anything you'd like to say. Whether it be about your feelings or a new project you're working on." He paused, looking to me carefully attempting to read my emotions. "I just fear you'll be stuck down this road, alone. It is indeed a long one. But your creators are there to help you, and now so am I. You will not burden us with your problems."

_Burden. That word hasn't come up yet. But it's here now...am I a burden? Do I make life harder for those around me? Always sulking and crying. Not very helpful. Antisocial. It's no wonder I don't have any friends…_

_Everything is becoming so...__**pointless.**_


	9. Pointless

****TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. TALK OF SUICIDE AS WELL AS CHARACTER DEATH. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

_**"you look at me and cry**_  
_**everything hurts**_

_**i hold you and whisper**_  
_**but everything can heal" **_  
_**― Rupi Kaur, Milk and Honey**_

_****Jinx's POV**_

_I can't do this anymore. I don't wanna do this anymore. Everything is...pointless. _Transforming, I headed down the previous path Optimus and I took. Continuing up the beach to the secluded area. Transforming and looking behind me I saw the shimmer of the base in the far distance. Making my way through the brush I sat down in the sand. The waves lapping up to shore. The moonlight glimmering off the water. I rubbed my hands over my legs as I sat on my knees. Tears dripping down my face.

_It'll be okay. They'll be okay. _I unholstered my blaster. I sobbed softly. Powering off my optics, intaking the salty air around me to cool my frame. My frame rattled with fear and soon to be pain. _Burden. I'm a burden. This will never go away. I will never be okay. _ The hiss of my chest plates opening rang in my ears. Powering up my optics I saw the glow of my spark illuminating my body. The ocean before me was calm. Tide full, fair moon. For this moment I felt..at peace. Things were falling into place. As I finally fell into acceptance.

Smiles, destinations, accomplishments, friends, and pain danced through my processor. Remembering everywhere I've been. Everything I've done. It seems like enough to make up for everything I won't do. My turbulent spark rattled in it's chamber. Awaiting its freedom. The freedom from the burden of this pain and guilt. The freedom from the burden that is _me_.

Turning off the safety, the blaster in my hand warmed up. _This is the least I can do. For everyone else...it should have been me anyways._

"Everything okay?.." I jumped to my feet taking three steps back towards the water. Standing at the edge of the tree line... They put their hands up, "We won't hurt you. It's us." They stepped into the moonlight, crimson red and golden yellow.

"Leave me alone...I'm fine. Everything's fine." _Everything is not fine. Why are they out here? Ratchet cleared Sunstreaker to leave the medbay already? He's functioning at 76%? _

"We saw you leave and wanted to thank you for saving Sunstreaker. You do some pretty cool work you know." Sideswipe took a step forward. I took a step back. "That's close enough." _I want them to leave. I'm supposed to be offline by now. _

"I think we should get a little closer actually...why don't you put the blaster down?.."

"No! No..no I can't do that. You need to leave. So I can just. I can just go back to my business."

"Killing yourself? You don't wanna do that.." Sunstreaker speaks now. _What do they know? They don't know anything about me. Sideswipe thinks I'm some dork and Sunstreaker just takes advantage of me when he doesn't like Ratchet's way. _

"You don't even know me. Or anything I've been through or seen."

"Maybe you could tell us? Must be a big deal if you're trying to offline yourself."

"You wouldn't get it! I just..have to do this. I deserve it."

"Why do you deserve it?"

"I let him die. If I could have been a little stronger to get out I could've saved him! He died...r-right th-there. I was right...there."

"You saved Sunny just the other day! Hard to believe you'd just let someone die. Who died?" They stepped closer. I stepped back again. Feeling the water rushing over my pedes. It was cool against my frame that was burning with my anxiety.

"My best friend. He saved me. But I couldn't save him. So now he's gone."

"You would've saved him if you could. But it's okay that you didn't...it was just his time. You can't save everyone. You're a medic, you should know that."

"No! It's not okay. Everyone keeps telling me it was 'just his time'! When's my time?! Who decides these times?! It's not _**FAIR.**_" Sobbing loudly. I tried to wipe the tears blurring my vision.

"He saved you for a reason. You were- no, _are_ important to him. He knew you'd be okay. That you'd move on." Sideswipe stepped closer again, his optics held worry. He was worried about me. _He doesn't even know me, why would he care? How do I move on after losing someone like Flux? _

"If you had saved him..would you want him to live like this? Self destructive and suicidal?" Sunstreaker asked me, stepping closer as well.

"What? No. I'd want him to move on and be happy and know it wasn't his fault. He did everything he possibly could. He wouldn't let me die without a fight. I would never blame him." the blaster fell from my hand. I dropped to my knees. My helm felt heavy and light at the same time. My vision quickly blurred. The words that just left my mouth swam around my processor. "It's not...my fault?"

It felt like the entire world was lifted off my chest. Realization sinking in. My processor and emotions finally stabilizing with one another. Everything was clear.

Arms wrapped around me, "You're gonna be okay now, it'll be okay." Sideswipe whispered this to me. His helm resting against mine. _I thought Sunstreaker was the sparkless warrior? Yet he's here hugging me with Sideswipe? Sideswipe called me a dork and engulfed himself in a human tv show and is set on antagonizing his brother and everyone else. Yet here they both are? _ "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. We've been there. You feel like nothing has meaning, everything is..._pointless._ Off lining yourself isn't the only option." Sideswipe rubbed my back. I sobbed harder, tears dripping down my face onto his arm. I leaned into his chest, he embraced me tighter. "I need help..please. How do I get out of this?" _I understand now that it wasn't my fault. But I still don't know how to get over the pain of losing him, it still hurts not having him around every day. Not feeling warm and safe in one of his hugs. I feel like something is missing every day. Something that I can't get back. _

"We'll help you." They spoke in unison. I looked to Sunstreaker on my left, a golden hand reached out, wiping the tears from my optics. "You don't even know me. Why would you help me?"

"That's okay, we can be friends. And friends help each other out." _This doesn't make any sense. From what I've heard from Blaster, my creators and Eliana, the Twins...these twins. They don't..help bots. They pull pranks and stick to each other. They're popular and like to party. Aren't they the type of mechs Starraider would hang around with? Why would they help me. Why are they here showing so much..compassion? They're so serious. Every time i've seen Sideswipe he has a grin on his face like he's up to no good. But now?_ I looked up to meet his optics. He looked concerned for me. Concerned and sincere.

"I don't understand..."

Sideswipe smiled at me. My chest felt..warm...and safe.

"We're gonna help you get better. You seem like you could really use a friend..so why not two?" Still staring at Sideswipe, he stared back. Wiping another tear from my optic. I watched his face, waiting for him to scoff and say 'nevermind' and leave me here. But he stayed firm, determined. _I don't think he's going to leave me alone, is he? _My thoughts shifted as I noticed he was still holding me, rubbing my back softly. I looked to his tear stained chassis. I could feel his spark beating. I blushed hard as I realized my spark chamber was open, shutting it quickly. I couldn't help but notice how my spark had steadied to nearly perfectly in sync with the twins calm sparks.

"Can we get back to base now? There's sand and salt water ruining my paint." Sunstreaker stood up, his hand extended out to me. Staring at it confused. Still unsure of what's going on. Red hands grasped my shoulders and I was hoisted to my feet. I watched Sunstreaker subspace my blaster. "Come on. We don't have long until bots get on break and are in the hanger. We still have time to sneak you back in without any questions." Sideswipe took my hand pulling me forward.

The twins led me back to base and we snuck in unseen. We headed straight for the medbay, thankfully it was empty as well. Although it is nearing 2am, so that explains why it's empty. I watched Sunstreaker grab and balance three energon cubes in his arms before following me and Sideswipe. Sideswipe opened the door to my room and we walked in, he flipped the light on.

I gasped slightly at the state my room was in. Things were thrown all over the room. Empty energon cubes piled in the corner. _My room is a mess. Is this really how i've been living? No wonder I can't get any better. _Sideswipe pulled me over and sat me on my berth. He sat next to me, smiling he offered me a cube of energon Sunstreaker had handed him. Sunstreaker pulled my desk chair over and sat in front of us, taking a sip of his energon.

I've only seen him lying on the berth repairing, but now, looking at him as he moves around, he does look as mean as they say. Yet he isn't acting like they say he does? I wonder why that is?

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Sideswipe nudged my arm gently.

"I've never really told anyone the whole story...I've never talked about it period." I sloshed the energon around in the cube on my lap. My tanks churned, uneasy, threatening to purge themselves at any moment. "Well maybe you should talk about it, we can't help you if we don't know what's going on. Start from the beginning." I looked up at Sunstreaker, then to Sideswipe. _Maybe I should tell them? Just get it all out. Talking about it might help. And...I trust them. _

"It was a vorn ago…"

****Flashback starts regular POV:**

_Jinx sat in her lab as per usual. A knock on the door startled her. She pinged the door open and Flux walked in. Her best friend, and new lover. They've only been dating for about a septorn. Things seem sort of weird dating rather than just being friends. Jinx was still figuring out if it was a good weird or a bad weird. They've known each other since they were sparklings. But now saying 'I love you' was different. _

_Flux sauntered over and kissed her cheek softly. "Let's watch a movie? You've been working since this morning. Take a break and spend time with me. Please?" Jinx looked to Flux. His aura was off. He seemed nervous and desperate to have her attention. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No. I just wanna spend time with you." Jinx smiled, dropping her suspicion. They headed off into her room. She sat on the couch next to him. He flipped the TV on and flipped through various movies. He put on a random low budget movie. Halfway through it Jinx could hear a commotion going on upstairs. Turning to her, Flux kissed her softly, slowly deepening the kiss until she pulled away. "I thought you wanted to watch a movie? What's going on upstairs?" Flux smiled, though it quickly faltered. "I...can't lie to you. Jinx the Decepticons are coming. To take you.. I've known for a while they're looking for you." _

"_What? We should go help them. We need to get up to the base, they can protect us." _

"_No Jinx. I'm here to protect you. There are guards upstairs. But I want to be the one here with you." Jinx was very confused. She knows the things she's created and accomplished are important to the Elite Guard as well as the other Autobots. The Decepticons have been attempting to copy her inventions but have yet to succeed. And now they've turned to just kidnapping her? _

"_They're upstairs right now, fighting to keep you safe. The Decepticons don't know you're down here. It worked out you insisted on your stupid basement lab." Flux kissed her hand softly. Jinx just stared at him. _

_The ground shook, Flux froze as he received his incoming comm. "They're coming from underneath us. We have to move now." He quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the lab. The ground shook violently, cracking the surface. Thinking quickly Flux shoved Jinx towards the wall. "The drain. Get in the drain." He pulled back the large grate and motioned for her to get inside. "I'm right behind you, go." He kissed her again holding her close. He pulled away and pushed her into the drain, shutting it. He looked down at her, hurt in his optics. He pulled a large crate over the top of it, sealing her inside. She called out to him, only for no sound to come out. She reached up towards her neck cabling, he had removed her vocalizer. She stumbled around as the ground around her shook violently again. She looked up, she could see through the drain and the crate, Flux was up there. Three large Decepticons before him. _

"_Where is the medic?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" The Decepticon threw the first punch. His fist colliding with Flux's faceplates hard. He stumbled backwards, tripping on a lab bench. The three Decepticon's took this opportunity to pounce. Flux being the front line Elite Guard warrior he was, put up a damn good fight. He exchanged blows with the three cons. Grabbing one by his helm he launched him over his back. The con soared across the room, crashing into a glass display case. The con stirred, attempting to get up. Flux continued with the other two. He was determined to protect her. His best friend. His favorite bot. His new but old lover and hopefully someday spark mate. If he makes it out of this fight. _

_Jinx continued to watch in horror. She tried forcing the drain open, but the crate above her was far too heavy. She was just too short to be able to use all her strength to push the drain open and move the crate. Flux needed help. _

_Tears welled up in her optics as she saw the third mech pull himself from the glass and charge across the room. He rammed into Flux, all four of them went tumbling into another work bench. Crashing into all the chemicals on it . Said chemicals mixed together, starting a fire across the floor. Flux cried out in pain. One of the cons had stabbed him in the shoulder with a large piece of glass. Energon oozed from the wound. Before he could react the three Decepticons began beating him. Punching him repeatedly, kicking him, ripping at any exposed cabling they could find. A final blow to his chest and they dropped him to the floor. _

"_We need to get out of here." agreeing with one another the Decepticons quickly made their way out of the lab. Jinx was still attempting to get out of the drain. She looked out as best as she could, somewhat making out his form on the floor a few feet away from her. _

'_**Flux?! Are you okay?' **__She waited for a message back from him. He coughed and his engine sputtered. "Hey J." He rasped out. His vocalizer was damaged. He sounded weak, in critical health. Tears fell from her optics. _'_**You need help. Can you move the crate? Flux I can save you!' **__her processor typing the words quickly, why did he have to take her vocalizer? She was able to adjust her scanner and scan him from her position. He needed immediate medical attention. "It's okay J. They can't hurt you. I'll always protect-protect-prot-ect...you." His vocalizer was cutting out. His throat filling with energon. Jinx could only listen as the leaking energon in his body began filling his systems. Slowly making its way into his intakes. Suffocating his engine of the needed air to cool his frame. He twitched as he began to panic. Trying to suck air in to jumpstart his drowning fans. Jinx began pulling at the grate over the drain, trying everything in her power to free it. Free herself. He was dying, mere __**feet **__in front of her. She's the best medic on Cybertron and right now she can't even save her best friend. One of the most important bots in her life. _

_The burning chemicals seeped towards the drain, dripping inside, igniting a fire around her. She began trying to put it out, however her fire extinguishing equipment was useless. Too many chemicals had mixed together. She wasn't equipped to put this out. She began messaging all their superiors of her situation. Listening as Flux continued to panic towards his death. _

"_J-jinx?" He choked out a sob. Jinx tried to scream, pulling tools and weapons from her subspace. However the fire now blocked her access the grate. Her scanners indicated her worst nightmare. His spark extinguished. She jumped back as a large explosion from the fire erupted. She darted down the drain, escaping the flames. Though she could feel the heat creeping towards her. She had nowhere to go. The drain was small, she couldn't fit in the pipes to escape. She was stuck here as the fire crawled toward her. Whispering her own death in its flames. The fumes from the chemicals attacked her sensors, errors erupting in across her HUD. She backed into the corner as she quickly spiraled into stasis lock. _

**End Flashback still regular POV:**

"That sounds rough. I'm really sorry.." Sideswipe placed a hand on Jinx's shoulder. Surprisingly she wasn't crying. With as many times as that day replayed in her processor, she has grown numb to the images. Though her spark ached. It longed to be close to him. Even if they weren't dating, just to have her best friend back.

"You two were..together?" Sunstreaker asked.

"We grew up right next door to each other, we were best friends. Randomly one day he asked me on a date. We were only dating for a little over a septorn before this had all happened."  
"You didn't have anyone else? To help you through all of that? I couldn't imagine watching Sunny die. Even though i'd follow right after him."

"I was close with his sister, Starraider. We're the same age, he was older. But after it all happened, something just flipped inside her. She hated me. She _hates_ me. Is set on making my life miserable because she blames me. I came to Earth because she just went too far."

"What did she do?"

"She blew up the lab. The same lab I had all my memories with him in. I fixed it all myself after the incident. Put everything back how it was. Just for her to burn it all down."

"She sounds...pretty dramatic. Tell you what? If we ever run into her, i'll be sure to pull a record breaking prank to get her back." Sideswipe grinned. Already creating plans in his processor. "I'll even help." Sunstreaker chimed in.

The twins stopped smiling when they noticed tears falling from Jinx's optics..._again._ "What's wrong?"

"I just feel so bad. I've spent all this time blaming myself for his death. Pushing people away. Isolating myself in misery. For what? All that time I spent wallowing in guilt and pitty I could have used to mourn. I should have been stronger and smarter. My processor just took over with negativity and I just listened to it without a doubt." Jinx wiped her tears. Although she no longer wholly blames herself, she still has yet to cope with his death. She's struggling to _accept _ that he's gone. She understands he's dead and never coming back. She just can't seem to accept it and allow it to not consume her life. "That's okay. You lost your best friends. Both of them in the same day. You had no one to help you. Do you expect to be okay? No wonder you're still hurting so much after a vorn." Sunstreaker felt bad for Jinx. Even he had support from others when Sideswipe was in bad condition. She had no one. Starraider was supposed to be the one she could lean on. They were supposed to lean on one another after losing him and instead Jinx had that door slammed in her face. Leaving her to her own thoughts with vicious bullying on top of that. It's no wonder she's so quiet here and scared to make friends. All of hers have left her.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker felt protective of Jinx now. They might be the jocks on base and pull pranks on the other. But bullying wasn't their thing. They kept things lighthearted and playful. Only really being aggressive if antagonized. Jinx seemed so nice and fragile. Why would anyone want to belittle her?

_:We're gonna help her right, Sunny?:_

_:Don't call me that. And I guess Sides. Why is this so important to you again?:_

_:I told you. When you were in stasis lock, I heard Ratchet and Wheeljack talking. They're worried about her, Ratchet was even __**crying**__. She could use a friend.:_

_:Isn't she friends with Blaster and one of the humans? Why do __**we **__have to do it?:_

_:I dunno, Sunny. Something's just telling me to. Like it's our...our calling. Our __**destiny. **__What are the chances we would follow her on her way to offline herself!? You just happened to be in a generous mood to thank her, you even followed her out to the __**beach **__to do so! You can't tell me that's just a coincidence. Primus looked out for us by not letting you offline just yet. Now you have to do an act of kindness or he'll like smite you down or something.:_

_:You're an idiot Sideswipe.: _

_:Just trust me. When have I ever let you down?: _Snsutreaker could just feel the innocent facade Sideswipe's spark radiated.

_:Literally all the time.:_

_:Sunnnnnyyy. Pleassseeee. I wanna do this. Something is telling me we should look out for her. I can feel it.:_

_:Fine Sideswipe. And don't call me Sunny!: _snapping away from their bond back to Jinx. She was beginning to nod off into recharge.

"Why don't we hang out tomorrow. We'll comm you when we get out of recharge." Sideswipe rose off her berth and Sunstreaker placed the chair back at her desk. They took their empty energon cubes and headed out of the room. On the way out Sideswipe grabbed her blanket off the floor and handed it to her. He turned off the light and they slipped out of her room and the medbay. Making their way back to their own room for some much needed recharge.


	10. The Dare

Sideswipe exvented happily. Sunstreaker looked amused and satisfied and Jinx looked sheepish.

"All done! We did a pretty good job." Sideswipe looked around the room, admiring his work. They had spent the afternoon helping Jinx move into an actual room outside the medbay for her to live in. Sunstreaker had even painted a space view of Cybertron on one of the walls. Jinx took in her new room. Sunstreakers painting was amazing and they helped her add a few more homey touches. A few photos scattered the walls, as well as her diplomas and certificates of various achievements.

"Looks pretty good! What do you think Jinx?" Sideswipe looked to her, awaiting her response. She gave a small smile, "It looks good. Thank you for helping me." Sideswipe draped an arm over her shoulders, "Yeah of course! Wanna grab some energon?" Jinx nodded and the three headed off to the rec. Room.

The three of them have been spending time together for the last couple of days, Sideswipe was very persistent. Refusing to let Jinx get a reasonable amount of alone time. His excuse was she gets enough alone time when she recharges or when they had duty. Sunstreaker was just sort of there because Sideswipe was there, he didn't really have much to say.

Sitting down in the rec room, Jinx took a sip of her energon and surveyed the room. Mirage and Tracks sat together at a table across the room, Ironhide sat on the large couch watching an Earth tv show, and now the twins and Jinx sat at a table in the corner. Sideswipe was rambling on about something, but neither Jinx or his twin were listening.

"You guys aren't even listening to me.." Sideswipe pouted. Jinx winced, "Sorry Sideswipe." He smiled, "It's okay Jinx. What do you wanna do today? Well...tonight?" Jinx sighed as she thought for a moment. "Could we go for a drive?"

"That sounds like a great idea." Sideswipe downed the rest of his cube, "Come on! Let's go!"

"I don't think she meant right now Sideswipe." Sunstreaker gingerly sipped his energon. Sideswipe huffed, "I meant right now!" Jinx smiled, "Fine Sideswipe." She downed her energon and rose from the table. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and followed after them, finishing his own energon.

Once outside Jinx watched the twins transform down into lamborghinis. "Come on doc!" Jinx giggled and transformed down into her alt mode. Sideswipe whistled and circled around her, revving his engine. "Why are you an Audi R8 V10?" Sunstreaker asked. They were both very confused at this point. Jinx rolled a little on her wheels, starting up her engine. It revved up loudly, the idle of it vibrating her axles. "On Cybertron I was a sporty vehicle as well. It's to upkeep my speed in medical emergencies. Is this a poor vehicle choice? I didn't do much research. Eliana recommended it to me."

"It's a good car. Pretty fast, not sure if you're as fast as us. It was just unexpected." Jinx may be bad at social cues sometimes, but she recognized the challenge in Sideswipes tone. She revved up her engine loudly. The sound echoing around them. The twins revved their engines in response, accepting the unspoken challenge. The three of them lined up side by side. Sideswipe on the left, Jinx in the middle, Sunstreaker on the right. Jinx wiggled a little on her tires, excited for the race. It would feel good to get out of the base. Sideswipe sent her coordinates for the finish line, 65 miles away.

"Ready?" Sideswipe started.

"Set?" Jinx giggled.

Sunstreaker however, just sped off towards the destination without any warning. Jinx and Sideswipe sped after him.

They effortlessly weaved in and out of traffic, hitting 120 miles per hour easy. Jinx took the lead as she picked up speed, Sideswipe right on her bumper. "Oh Jinxie! I'm right behind you!" Sideswipe sung, nudging her bumper lightly. "Jinxie?" She questioned. "Yeah! It's your new nickname! Can't really shorten down Jinx. Moonracer, Blaster, and Eliana already call you 'J'. We need something original." Sideswipe explained. "Feel free to brake check him Jinx. He's an idiot and his nicknames are just as idiotic." Sunstreaker sped up, driving along side the femme. Sideswipe pouted as Jinx and Sunstreaker sped off ahead of him.

Their finish line neared. The three of them took up the entire road driving side by side. Engines roaring, echoing out into the distance. Jinx was feeling competitive today. She felt good. The wind rushing through her frame, the world around her nothing but a blur. The excited energy radiating off the twins buzzing through her. She was having fun. Actually having pure fun, something she hasn't done in what seems like the longest time.

Leaving her thoughts Jinx realized she was ahead. She passed their finish line and skidded to a stop, transforming. She stood looking out over the horizon. The sun was setting over the valley they came to a stop at. Jinx was cycling hair heavily as she stood. The twins joined her side. "You won." Sideswipe smiled at her, he too was sucking in air quickly to cool his frame. "That was actually kind of fun." Sunstreaker smirked. Jinx nodded, "it was fun. Thank you for that...and for everything else. I really appreciate you guys spending time with me.."

Sideswipe pat her shoulder, "You're welcome. You're fun to hang out with. And one of the very few bots Sunstreaker doesn't want to strangle." Jinx giggled at that, looking to Sunstreaker. He shrugged, "he has a point."

"Race you guys back to base?" Jinx turned transforming and revving her engine. "You're going down this time!"

With that the three sped off back to the base, laughing, enjoying the time outside, enjoying the time away from the war that has consumed their youth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jinx and the twins walked back into the base after their drive. Jinx was quickly greeted by Eliana, "Hi Jinx! Can we hang out for a bit?" Eliana seemed to be asking the twins for permission to steal the femme away rather than Jinx herself. Sideswipe shrugged, "We'll go hit the wash racks and catch you later Jinxie!" with that the twins headed off. Jinx kneeled down, extending her hand to Eliana who hopped onto her palm, grasping her thumb for support. "I found a new place we could hang out! It's like a secret room." Jinx smiled and headed off in the directions Eliana provided.

After some climbing and crawling through smaller spaces, the two ended up in a room on a weird half floor between the second and third floors.

"How exactly did you find this?" Jinx questioned. The room they crawled into was roomy enough to fit a couple bots, like a living room or family room. "I was exploring a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep and found the ladder. Seeing as it's Autobot sized...it took me forever to climb up it. Then I wandered into here! Pretty neat yeah?" Jinx inspected the room curiously. It was very neat actually. A hidden room on the base? Jinx could use this room to hide from her friends that insisted on spending so much time with her. Could she make it into a secret lab? The possibilities became endless.

"You've been spending a lot of time with the twins, how's that going?" Eliana asked from her spot in Jinx's palm. "It's alright I suppose," Jinx thought for a moment, "I feel...better when I'm with them. Sideswipe is good at keeping my mind on random things. I don't really get time to feel sad I guess." Eliana smiled up at her, "Sounds like they're becoming really important friends in your life?"

"You're just as important El. I enjoy your company." Jinx went to continue but stopped when she noticed the voices talking below her.

"Can't believe Starraider joined the Decepticons. I don't know how Jinx is gonna take it...You'll tell her, right Sides?"

"Yeah Moonracer, we'll tell her later."

The sound of footsteps echoed around, Moonracer must have left, but more bots arrived?...

"Still haven't fragged her yet? Figures."

"Shut up Tracks." That was Sideswipe. Jinx crouched down to the floor where the air vent was that was carrying the voices.

"Hurry up and admit your defeat so we can have our chance." Jinx recognized that as Mirage. Her spark began to ache, she had a feeling of what they were talking about. They were trying to interface with Moonracer...as some sort of game?

"Would you guys just chill out?" Sideswipe actually sounded annoyed.

"You guys have spent days with the femme. What happened to your twin charm you hyped up so much?" Tracks sounded very snobby. Eliana gasped and looked very angry. Her face turned red and her hands balled into fists. "Jinx, can you believe them? We should go down there!" Jinx looked very confused but complied. She headed back out of their secret room hidden in the half floor. Walked towards the rec room all the while Eliana ranted.

"I can't believe I trusted the twins to look after you. And help you. I can't believe they would do something so low."

"Starriader joined the Deceptions." Jinx mumbled sadly as the words seemed to just sink into her processor. "Jinx! Did you hear what else they said? The twins, Mirage and Tracks are all trying to interface with you!" Jinx stopped walking to examine the femme. They weren't talking about Moonracer...they were talking about her.

"They're...what? They just want to interface with me?..." Jinx placed Eliana on the catwalk heading into the rec room put in place for the humans. Tears built up in her optics as everything sunk in. Eliana growled and stormed into the room, Jinx took off in the opposite direction.

Eliana stormed across the catwalk, she stomped her way across the room, staring directly at the twins. "Hey Eliana..everything alright? You look a little..red?" Sideswipe asked nervously as she approached. "Even as another species from outer space! Males still manage to be complete fucking assholes! What is wrong with you two?!" Eliana came to a stop in front of the four mechs. "Whoa, what did we do?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Jinx and I heard everything! You guys are just hanging out with her to try and interface with her! Like she's some kind of game to you?!"

"No! Well...I mean..No! Not anymore!" Sideswipe looked like a deer in headlights at this point. "I cannot believe you two!! Disgusting!" Eliana was enraged. "No no listen! Please?" Sideswipe pleaded. He held his hand out towards her, asking her to step on. She gritted her teeth but decided to give him a chance. Sideswipe left the rec room to the privacy of the hallway.

"It's not like that. Not anymore. Jinx is in a really bad place right now. And that bet was stupid of us and made before we got to know her." Sideswipe explained.

"I know she's in a bad place! That's why I'm so pissed you would even try something like that!" Eliana screeched. "She tried to kill herself." Sunstreaker said in a hushed tone. "She...she what? When?"

"A few nights ago. On the beach. We saw her and stopped her. That's why we've been spending so much time with her..we're legitimately worried about her. It would destroy Ratchet and Wheeljack if something happened to her. We're trying to help." Sideswipe seemed sincere. Eliana sighed, defeated by his possible lie. "You need to go talk to her then. She was pretty upset."

Sideswipe nodded his helm, placing the human on the ground. He and his twin headed for Jinx's room.

"Jinx?" Sideswipe knocked softly. "Jinx let us in...please." Sunstreaker added. The door barely opened. "Sorry I'm not in the mood for interfacing at the moment. My ex's sister is out to kill me and has joined the Decepticons." Jinx tried to shut the

door back but Sideswipe caught. "That's not fair. Let us explain. Please Jinx? Jinxie?" The pressure let off the door. The twins entered the dimly lit room.

Jinx stood before them, arms crossed over her chest, tears staining her face plates. She didn't look them in the optics. She trusted them and this is what happened.

"Jinx we are so so sorry. We didn't mean for that to happen. Yes at first it was a stupid dare to try and interface with you. And when we got to know you." Sideswipe started, "you're so amazing. You're sweet, funny, smart. Just awesome. A nice bot to be around. And we're sorry Starraider joined the Decepticons. The whole team here isn't going to let her hurt you. Especially us. Please forgive us?"

Jinx slowly looked towards the twins. First at Sideswipe, then to Sunstreaker who looked awkward but tried to make a sincere enough face. A small giggle came out.

"What's funny?"

"Sunstreaker's face.." she giggled out. The twins looked taken back a bit but relaxed. Things would be okay. Eventually. Right?

"Now get out of my room…...please." Jinx demanded.


	11. Disgusting Decepticons

The black and gold figure moved through the shadows. Red optics pierced the darkness around them.

"Who's there... State your business?" Shockwave called out. A swift sword movement and a crash.

"Disgusting Decepticon." The bot growled. Stepping forward, another slash. Energon splattered the floor and walls.

"Disgusting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Decepticon Bass, Earth**

Megatron growled in Starscreams face, "What do you mean a Shockwave isn't answering? Did we not just speak with him..LAST NIGHT?!" Megatron was pissed. Beyond pissed. It's been a long week. It's been a long _vorn. _

"My liege. I have attempted contact three times now and still no answer. Perhaps he is busy?"

"Maybe he's dead?"

Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave spun around at the new voice. A femme stood in the doorway, she tossed an item forward. It rolled to land at Megatron's pedes. Shockwave's head.

"He didn't seem that beneficial anyways." Megatron was at a complete loss for words at this point. Who was this femme? Why is Shockwave dead? One of his most loyal soldiers.

"I'm Starraider. I just left the Elite Guard and I would like to be your second in command, Lord Megatron."

"You killed Shockwave. The nerve of you. To walk in here after killing one of my loyal soldiers. And demanding a position in my ranks!?" Megatron boomed. This femme is crazier than Starscream. How…exciting.

Megatron smirked. "Perhaps after your loyalty is demonstrated, you and Starscream could...share the position?"

"Show my loyalty? I already did that. I killed Shockwave."

"That proves nothing but that you are willing to kill high ranking Decepticons in attempt to get what you want. And that's not how we do things. Now If you had brought me the helm of Sentinel Prime or Alpha Trion. That would be a different story. Now bow before me."

Starraider growled. This isn't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to instate her status of second in command. She can't go from elite guard down to no one in the Decepticon ranks.

"Excuse me...Megatron. I've been an Autobot for over a Vorn now. I'm not sure I can bring myself to bow before you just yet." Starraider growled out. She hates rules and regulations. That's why she struggled so much at the elite guard. She wants to be free and do as she pleases without consequences and it looks like that won't be happening here either.

Megatron stormed across the room to stare down at the femme. He loomed over her much smaller frame. "You walk into my base, throw one of my most loyal soldiers helms at my pedes. Demand a second in command position, and now you _DARE _to not bow before me? Just who do you think you are? You're nothing to me but an irritable little brat so far. Because of you we have no communication with Cybertron, no one spying on the Autobots, no one working the space bridge. You're an idiot. I have one idiot second in command, I don't need two."

Starraider winced at his booming voice. He was more intimidating than she anticipated. Very slowly she began to kneel down. Lowering herself to the floor she bowed before her new leader.

Insider her, anger and hatred brewed. This isn't things were supposed to be. Megatron was supposed to welcome her, hearing her plans and agree with her. Now things have to change. And whoever gets in her way of her plans now will be sorry.


	12. Silver Flakes

"It's been forever since Jinx hung out with us. She hates us." Sideswipe pouted. Sunstreaker sighed, ignoring his brother as he continued to sketch.

"Forevvvveeeeeerrrrr!"

"Sideswipe?"

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up."

"Sunny! It's been two days! She has to hang out with us again! She actually listens to me, unlike you. I miss her company." Sideswipe continued to pout. A knock on the door had him jumping out of his seat.

Opening it, he found Blaster. "Hey dudes. Jinx is doing check ups and upgrades. You guys're next." He sauntered off in the opposite direction.

"Come on Sunny!" Sideswipe was practically vibrating with excitement as they headed towards the medbay. Walking in slowly he managed to compose himself. Playing it cool so as to not let Jinx know just how much they miss her. Yes they, Sunstreaker misses her too though he'd never admit it.

"Hey Jinx, heard it was our turn for the check up?" The twins sauntered over and Sideswipe hopped up on the berth, Sunstreaker chose to cooly lean against it.

Jinx stood next to the berth, having yet to acknowledge their presence as she scrolled through the datapad in her hands. Sighing she looked up at the two. "Hi Jinx." Sideswipe sounded like a child who was in trouble. His voice soft and scared.

"Hi Sideswipe." Sideswipes faceplates lit up.

"How are you? It's been a few days since we've heard from you. And we just wanna apologize again for everything that happened. We really didn't want to hurt you, Jinx. We're really sorry." Sideswipe desperately apologized in hopes she would take them back. He really valued her friendship. Jinx smiled a little…

"T-thank you for your apology. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I started check ups."

Jinx shifted nervously. Unsure of what to say. Unsure of how she even feels.

"Are you still mad at us?" Sideswipes optics were big as he stared at Jinx, searching her emerald optics for the truth.

Jinx shifted again, looking anywhere but at Sideswipe. Coming to a conclusion she met his gaze. "Could we just be friends again?..." Sideswipe sounded scared.

"No interfacing?"

"No of course not! I mean- not like that- it was-...No interfacing. Just friends."

Jinx smiled and seemed to relax slightly. "I'd like to be friends again. I enjoy your company. Both of you. You're good friends. And you guys make me feel a little better. Like things aren't so bad and will be okay. And I really appreciate that." Jinx began to ramble on until she noticed SIdeswipe's grin. "Good to be friends again Jinxie." Sideswipe hopped off the berth and hugged her tightly. She seemed to freeze for a moment before relaxing.

"We should get started on your check ups…i'm going to need you to take off all your armor…"

"That sucked." Sideswipe shivered with embarrassment. Jinx did a...very thorough check up.

"You know Jazz and Blaster are throwing a party soon! You'll come right?" Sideswipe gave Jinx his best puppy dog eyes. "I dunno know Sideswipe...parties aren't really my thing." Jinx shifted around.

"It'll be fun! You can finish check ups and then come to the party with us. Please? We could make up and be friends again."

"Alright...but just for a little while."

"You won't regret it!"

**Jinx's POV **

I walked into the rec room...of course the party has already been in full swing for a ups took longer than expected, as did filing out the forms after said check ups. The furniture is moved out of the way. There are mechs dancing and grinding against one another in the center of the room. Blaster is of course blasting music from the sound system he put together.

I don't want to be here. Parties are terrible.

"Jinxie! You made it!" Sideswipe grabs me from behind hugging me. "It's about time you showed up. What took so long?" He's inebriated of course. "Hi Sideswipe, I had to finish work from the checkups. Looks like the party is going well?"

"The party is going great! Here drink this. I saved it just for you. It's got silver flakes in it." He thrusts a cube into my hands and Sunstreaker approaches. "I don't really drink...thank you though." I try to hand the cube back but Sunstreaker pushes it back towards me. "Relax Jinxie! Have a little fun…" I've never actually had high grade before. It wasn't allowed among the Elite Guard. Though i'm positive Starraider and her friends snuck it in occasionally.

It's just one cube. It won't kill me…With Sideswipe looking at me like that it's hard to turn him down.

"Trust us. You'll be okay and we'll all have fun!" That doesn't sound too reassuring...

I bring the cube to my mouth and take a sip. The high grade immediately tingles through my system. It's warm and delightful. I take a bigger drink. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grin at me. "I've never had silver flakes in my energon before." I try to make conversation. Sideswipe nudges the cube back up to my mouth. I take another drink but he insists I drink more. Downing the rest of my cube I feel my frame heating with the charge.

**Some time later….**

I've had…..six? No seven! Eight? I've had a lot of energon. High grade. High grade energon. These silver flakes are delicious. After my third cube the twins went off to dance. But Sideswipe left the flakes and I may have gone overboard...maybe. I feel amazing.

"Whoa Jinx...how many cubes have you had?!" I giggle turning towards Moonracer. "I feel...ecstatic. Ec..stat..ic. What a weird word?" Giggling again I reach for another cube. "Maybe you've had enough? Where are the twins?" She pushes the cube away from me. Let the pouting commence.

"Awe Moonie. Let me have one more. Makes my processor flow better." I put on my best pout, copying Sideswipes 'puppy dog' optics. "I really think you've had too many...Jinx." She keeps the cube out of my reach. "Fine. Then I wanna dance." I stand up and oh boy is that a bad idea. Spinning...everything is spinning. I stumble my way towards the dance floor. The music is loud. I'm so overcharged I can feel my lines vibrating with the music.

"Someone is having fun?" Tracks. Wonder what he wants. "I am. Something I don't normally do. Though I'd definitely prefer to be in my lab. I'm attempting to create this new coating for armor. It will absorb plasma blasts like a cushion of sorts. But this party isn't terrible." He eyes me...curiously? I think he's curious, though I'm not sure of what.

"That sounds fascinating. But how about no more science talk and we just dance?" Apparently I've been dancing this whole time. My hips swaying, body feels loose as I let the beat wash over me. I stiffen a little when Tracks slides behind me. I feel him press against me, his hands grab my hips as we begin to sway back and forth. "You're a wonderful dancer." He whispers to me.

I take a step forward putting distance between our bodies. He doesn't take the hint. Closing the space back he presses against me. Firmer. "Tracks I-"

"Jinx are you okay?" Moonracer approaches the twins close behind her. Sunstreaker looks angry?

"Dancing. I don't want...Tracks can you let me go?" I push at his hands. He grumbles something I can't make out. Then Sunstreaker is yelling something. Tracks looks offended. Sideswipe looks...smug? I feel dizzy.

"Jinx?...how many did you drink?" I look to Sideswipe and burst into giggles.

Sunstreaker grabs my arm and leans in to talk to me. "Jinx? How many drinks did you have femme?" He sounds mad. "Oof. A grouchy Sunstreaker." I giggle. He snorts and tugs on my arm pulling me into the hallway.

"Ow Sunny you're grabbing hard." I push at his hand and he lets me go. I stumble around. And I'm going down. I trip over my own feet and head for the floor. Luckily Sideswipe catches me. "Primus femme you're drunk."

"I've never...drink before. Drunk before? I had a lot. Silver is delicious!" I giggle again and lean against Sideswipe so I don't fall over. "Ratchet is gonna kill us. What do we do with her? If we leave her alone who knows what she'll get into?" Sunstreaker asks. "Why don't we just bring her with us? She can stay in our room? And in the morning when she's sobered up we take her back to her room?" What a plan. Sideswipe is such a goof.

He snorts and chuckles. "Thanks Jinx."

Did I say that out loud? "Yes and you said that too." Sideswipe snickers. "Oh. Silly me." I giggle again. I'm pulled along down the hallway. I can feel the energon sloshing around in my tanks. "Too far. Tired of walking." I groan loudly. "Jinx shhh. Stop yelling." Sideswipe laughs. "Yelling? Who's? I'm not yelli-mmph." Sideswipe puts his hand over my mouth abruptly. He smiles at me. A genuine smile I can tell.

"Jinx honey. You are so very drunk right now. And you're screaming through the hallway. Unless you want Wheeljack and Ratchet to lock you in the medbay for the rest of eternity you have to be quiet!"

I hiccup and can taste energon in the back of my mouth. He removes his hand from my mouth, "Your optics are so blue. Reminds me of a star named Rigel. It's in the orion constellation and the sixth brightest star in the galaxy. Sixth! Isn't that amazing? Space is so phenomenal. I could talk for hours about- mmph!"

"Shhhhh!" Sideswipe aggressively quiets me. I shrink in a little. Why's he being so mean. I'm pulled along towards their room. Though it takes an eternity to get there. Sunstreaker keys in the code and we enter.

"THIS isn't my room!" I giggle. Sideswipe just rolls his optics and lets go of my arm. I stumble forward and Sunstreaker catches e and steadys me. "Hi Sunny. How are you always so shiny?" I giggle.

I feel the energon slosh inside me again and something feels wrong. Sunstreaker speaks but his words just sound muffled in my audios. I think i'm going to purge.

My body jerks forward and all the contents of my tank are launched onto Sunstreaker. We both stiffen.

"I didn't mean...oh Primus Sunstreaker I am so-" I keel over, purging again all over the floor. This night isn't going very well...


End file.
